Bandpractise This time it is in english
by Kukuru
Summary: *Taito* Something bad-very bad- happens to Matt. What can Tai do when he finds out? Read it, it`s better than it sounds *Chapter 11 is up now*
1. Default Chapter

1 Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I never will....  
  
The character you don't know belong to me. This is a Taito. This means YAOI.  
  
If you don't like this sort of thing than you better leave right now. Don't flame  
  
me because you didn't read the warnings...  
  
I post this fic in German but I got only one review [thanks Triple-p] and so I  
  
thought that I could translate it and try again...  
  
Matt and Tai are 17 in this. So is Kevin (Kev). Sean and Dean are both 18.  
  
For all that doesn't really know this already: I'm German. So please excuse my  
  
bad spelling and grammar.  
  
Bandpractise  
  
„Let's finish it for today", said Matt to his band-members and started to collect his belongings.  
  
„If you say so , but don't you think that we should practise some more?", Sean asked and walked over to where Matt stood.  
  
„Tomorrow is another day and it's late, too", responded Matt.  
  
„Sine when did you care what time it is? Normally it's you who says that we must practise more", Kev took part in this argument.  
  
„Then do more! I need to go!"  
  
„You got a date", tried Dean and blinked at Matt.  
  
„Perhaps. I don't know if this is anything that matters for you", said Matt and looked at his watch. With this he walked out of the door and started to walk to the park where Tai was waiting for him.  
  
„Man, he's in a bad mood today", complained Dean and let his head fall back into his neck.  
  
„He's like this since the evening he didn't came over for practise. Every time he wants to stop earlier. We're not as good as we were when we practise on a regular basis. It's Matt's fault when we get worse", started Kev.  
  
„Hey, do you think that it's because of his bud, what was his name... Tai, yes, Tai do you believe that Matt is because of him so busy?", asked Sean and his grin said everything.  
  
„Wait a moment, you don't think that Matt is... no, never. I mean we are talking about Matt, the Matt, Matt Ishida. He's never.. I mean..."  
  
„Stop it Dean or you're gonna shallow your tongue. But this is exactly what I meant, I believe that Blondie has something going on whit this Tai. This is the reason because he has never time for us. Maybe we should teach him a lesson. What do you think? He should know what it means to betray his friends."  
  
„What...what do you mean, Sean. What are you going to do?"  
  
„Mmm... this could be fun. Come on, say what is on your mind. I'm in, as long as Matt doesn't forget our lesson", said Kev, who had watched the whole scene.  
  
„Very good. What is with you Dean? Are you in, too? Otherwise we must eliminate you, you already heard enough."  
  
As Sean and Kev saw that Deans mouth hug wide open, they couldn't control their laughter.  
  
„Don't worry, little one, it was only a joke. You don't have to be afraid, what is now? Are you in?"  
  
Dean hesitated a moment but the he nodded and said: „And I thought that I knew you two. No, I never thought that you would come up with such an idea. Alright, what are we going to do with the sweet on?"  
  
„Dean, Dean, Dean... I never knew that you could think like that about Matt... This is a completely new side of you", Sean said with a grin which was as big as his face.  
  
„I would have never thought like that about you too. But as we see, we all want the same thing."  
  
„And which is that?", asked Kev a little irritated.  
  
Sean and Dean rolled their eyes and looked at Kev: „Man, are you so stupid or are you only playing stupid? Think, Kev."  
  
„Good... I only wanted to know if we all think the same way.", responded Kev and grinned.  
  
Sean looked over to Dean and saw that his friend was thinking about something very hard.  
  
„Hey, Dean, what is it?"  
  
Dean looked up and said: „But what is with this Tai- guy? What is when he HAS something with Matt going on? Matt would talk to him, there is no doubt."  
  
„That's true. But we can deal with that. When we get Matt alone, we say to him, that if he's going to talk, we are going to visit his little friend, too", and with that the problem Tai was eliminated.  
  
All three laughed.  
  
  
  
In the park Tai turned around and started to walk back home.  
  
Suddenly he heard his name being called. He tried to turn around, cause he couldn't see the other person which called after him.  
  
When he faced the other direction he was tackled and landed on the hard ground. After Tai could focus again he opened his eyes and looked into a pair of azure ones.  
  
„Matt?! We're in the park!", exclaimed Tai and looked frantically around to make sure that nobody had seen them.  
  
The sun was set and because of this nobody was there. Maybe there were some people still in the park but not near them.  
  
Tai was with Matt alone and this thought he liked very much...  
  
Tai noticed that Matt lifted his weight from his body. The blond lay down next to him in the grass.  
  
„Sorry, I couldn't withstand", said the blond and looked down.  
  
„It's okay. None has seen", responded Tai. He looked up again to make sure that there weren't any people around.  
  
Then, before Matt could reached, he leaned down and kissed him.  
  
Matt didn't try to fight Tai off of him. It was the exact opposed. He responded to Tai's kiss with the same passion.  
  
Tai leaned down more and more until Matt had to lay down on his back. Tai kneeled over Matt and forced him with his kiss further into the ground.  
  
With one swift move he crawled over to Matt until he lay on top of him.  
  
The blond had one of his hand in Tai's hair and the other on his neck. He depended the kiss and pulled Tai closer. With on hand branched Tai himself on the ground, 'cause he didn't want to put his full weight on Matt. And his other hand was in the blond hair.  
  
The kissed like that for more than five minutes until Tai drew back to catch his breath.  
  
But soon after that Tai continued his 'work'...  
  
Tai knew one thing and that was that he wanted to be with Matt like that forever, but unfortunately the time went by way to fast.  
  
The minutes speed by like seconds and this time it was Matt who broke the kiss.  
  
Tai looked at Matt questionably and asked: „What is it?"  
  
„Let's go. What when there is somebody around?", this time it was Matt who was afraid that they could get caught.  
  
„Ahh, Yama, it's eleven o'clock. I'm sure that there is nobody."  
  
Tai decided that he wouldn't and couldn't stop now. And he was sure that he wouldn't go home now.  
  
'cause his parents or Matt's father would be at home and than he couldn't have only one minute with Matt for his own.  
  
Matt started to feel uneasy and wanted to go: „You could never know. And I don't want somebody to find out. What is when he knows us and tells my father that he found me and another guy in the grass and that this guy was laying on top of me?"  
  
„Ooooh...Yaaa^m^aaaa. Only a little bit."  
  
„Tai get off of me! You're impossible! If we don't stop now I think that I can't get up later. Think about the last time!"  
  
„Oh, come on, Yama. Don't say that you didn't like it", Tai couldn't keep his grin down when he saw Matt blush.  
  
„Well, it wasn't that bad. But in the middle of the park! I can't remember what I thought when we did this.."  
  
„I thin that you didn't thought.."  
  
„Maybe, but I don't want that to happen again. What would have happened if somebody saw us? I can't even think of that! This would have been the most embarrassing situation in my entire life!"  
  
Tai didn't care what Matt was saying. He put his full attention to Matt's neck. He started to kiss his friend where shoulder and neck meet.  
  
„Hmm...now ...hmm… I don't...mmmh.. care anymore..", whispered Tai and licked Matt's neck.  
  
"Tai, get off of me!", with that Matt managed to push Tai away. Tai rolled over the grass ana than he lay face first on the ground.  
  
„Tai? Tai is everything okay? Hey, Tai?", Matt sat on all fourth and crawled over to where Tai were still laying on the ground.  
  
Mat couldn't see the grin that was on Tai's face when the blond boy came nearer.  
  
„Tai?", Matt touched Tai's shoulder nut the brunet didn't move.  
  
„Tai?", Matt questioned again and leaned down so that his face was only inches away from Tai''s. Tai's hands flew up and pulled Matt down with him. Tai claimed Matt's mouth with his own.  
  
But again pushed Matt Tai off of him.  
  
„Tai! That wasn't funny. I was really scared! Don't do that ever again!", he got up and offered Tai his hand.  
  
„Let's go home."  
  
„If you want, Yama. You win...", Tai said and he tried to sound sad.  
  
„Stop that! It's not going to work this time."  
  
„Ahhh... Okay than. Lets go. To you or to me?", Tai blinked at the blond and it had the same effect like always. Matt blushed in a nice shade of red, but this time it was a little bit different than normally.  
  
Matt let go of Tai's hand and started to walk out of the park.  
  
„Can't you think of something else?!", Tai got up as quickly as he could and caught up with Matt.  
  
„Who is the on that can't get enough?"  
  
„Tai?"  
  
„Yeah?"  
  
„Shut up! I don't want to fight with you right now."  
  
„Hm", Tai could only nod. He hated fights with Matt. But over the time they became rare  
  
He put his arm around Matt's shoulder and pulled him to his body.  
  
Matt put his head on Tai's shoulder and together they started to walk back home through the park that lay now in darkness.  
  
„Is your dad home?"  
  
„Tai!!"  
  
„Okay, okay. It was only a joke."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence and both boys enjoyed each others company.  
  
Because of the fact that is was dark they didn't notice the three people standing in the shadows of a sidewalk. These three had seen and eared everything.  
  
„What did I tell you guys. He has something with this Tai", whispered Sean to the his two friends.  
  
„He is going to pay for that! Nobody let's us hanging!"  
  
„Shhh, Kev. Don't be so loud, or do you want that they are going to hear us?", snapped Dean in a whisper.  
  
„Yes, yes. It's okay."  
  
When Tai and Matt were out of their sight and hearing-reach they stepped out of their  
  
hiding-place and started to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
„Tomorrow. Tomorrow we are going to have a small 'talk' with our little Blondie", Kev said and started to laugh. Dean and Sean looked at each other and they couldn't help but had to laugh to at this thought.  
  
At a crossroad they split up and walked home.  
  
  
  
AN: This was the first part. Hope you like it. I think that the action is going to come in the  
  
next part. Please R&R!!! 


	2. Part 2

Bandpractise  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well here is the second part.  
  
I don't own Digimon. I think that you know the rest by now...  
  
Well I don't know if any of you have read my bio. *I don't expect you to do so*  
  
So this here is for all that haven't read it: Triple-P and I want to write a story.  
  
It is going to be a Taito *what else?*  
  
If you want us to write it than review Little-P *~_~* or tell me.  
  
Sorry P-chan you know that I love you *Not in the way you think!!!*  
  
But know you have to put up with me little work.... Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Bandpractise  
  
  
  
Matt and Tai have left the park and now they are walking over to Matt's apartment building.  
  
When they stood in front of the front door Tai kissed Matt one last time before they had to walk in and pretend that nothing had happened or will ever happen between them.  
  
The blond opened the door and walked in without to think Tai grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tai followed him he could see that the light in the living-room was on.  
  
The brunet let go of Matt's hand 'cause it was for sure that Matts dad would be home.  
  
„Dad?", shouted Matt. He bend down and took his shoes off.  
  
„I'm in the living-room", the man shouted back.  
  
Tai took his jacked and shoes off and walked with Matt in the living-room.  
  
„Oh, hello Tai. What are you doing here?" Mr. Ishida asked when he looked at Tai. It wasn't new for him that the other boy was spending the night. But his son didn't told him about this time. But maybe he has simply forgotten.  
  
„Dad, you forgot it again!", cried Matt and looked at his father.  
  
„What?", he had forgotten what his son told him. That was for sure now.  
  
„Tai is spending the night. Kari is with TK. Their parents want some time alone and they want to spend the evening in peace. That means that Tai has to be out of the house. They want to enjoy their day", Matt explained.  
  
„Hey! What does it mean?! You can enjoy everything with me", Tai protested.  
  
„Whatever", Matt answered and it was difficult not to hear the sarcasm that was in his voice. Not even Tai missed it.  
  
Mr. Ishida gave a tired smile and turned back to the television and said to the two 'arguing' boys: „If you two must start an argument than you have to go into your room, Matt. Let me out of this. I want to spend the few hours that I have left before I have to go back to work in peace and not with the two of you arguing."  
  
Without another word the two boys left the room.  
  
When they were in Tai turned around and closed the door behind him. After that he sat down on Matt's bed.  
  
„Where do you want to sleep", Matt asked and looked innocent at Tai.  
  
„What do you think?!", cried Tai. He let himself fall back on the bed as if he wanted to make his point clear.  
  
„Good, I hoped that you would say that", Matt said and stretched out on the bed.  
  
„Matt?"  
  
„Hmmm?"  
  
„I have to use the bathroom. You can change during that. Or do you want me to help?", grinned Tai.  
  
„Go. I can handle myself quite well", Matt smiled back at him with closed eyes.  
  
„'kay than. It won't take long. Don't go!", Tai said. Within a second he was on his feet and out of the room.  
  
When Tai came back he had already changed. *If you can say that*  
  
He had only his boxers on 'cause it was too hot, like he said.  
  
But when he opened the door Matt wore not much more. The blond lay in his boxers and in a T-Shirt on the bed and was asleep.  
  
He lay on with his back to the door, so Tai couldn't see if he was really asleep.  
  
Tai turned off the light and walked carefully over to the bed.  
  
The moonlight shown through the window and he could see just enough so that he wouldn't walk into or on things that lay on the floor.  
  
He reached the bed only to find that his boyfriend was asleep like he has guessed when he walked in.  
  
Matt didn't noticed it when Tai lay down next to him.  
  
Tai put his arm around the form of his sleeping love. When the blond in his arms smiled a little and moved closer to his body Tai was satisfied.  
  
Shortly after that sleep overtook the brunet as well.  
  
„Matt! Tai! Get up. Otherwise you are going to be late for school", shouted Mr. Ishida the next morning only shortly before he left the apartment and went to work.  
  
Tai woke up first and shouted back: „Okay! We are up. Have a nice day Mr. Ishida."  
  
„Thanks. You too", he could hear the mans answer, who stood in the doorway.  
  
When Tai heard that the door fell shut and he turned around to face Matt.  
  
The brunet said: „Hey, wakey wakey. It's seven. If we don't get up now we are going to be late for school."  
  
„Yes, yes. I'm up, I'm up", murmured Matt. He didn't want to get up 'cause he lay very comfortable in his bed.  
  
Tai stood up and wanted to go to the bathroom when he turned around to look at the blond boy in the bed.  
  
„Don't go to sleep Yama."  
  
„Hmmm."  
  
Tai collected his cloth from the floor and walked out of the door. He walked like he had said in the bathroom.  
  
When he came back he had changed into the clothes he would wear for school.  
  
Tai noticed that Matt lay still in his bed and made no attempt to get up. Tai didn't doubt that Matt was in his little dreamland again.  
  
He walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of it. With small kisses he showered Matt's face and hoped that the blond would wake up and kiss him back.  
  
Matt gave an nondescript noise and tried to turn around so that he would face the wall instead of Tai. When this didn't work he tried to shove Tai away with his right hand.  
  
Tai started to like this game, but when he looked at his watch he noticed that he had to get Matt up otherwise they would be late.  
  
Tai grinned and shouted: „Matt!! Get up!! You are too late for school!!"  
  
Within a second Matt's eyes shot open and he jumped out of the bed. In a total panic he ran through the room.  
  
„We're going to be late!!! Dad is going to kill me!!!", cried the blond when he tried to pull his pants on.  
  
When he noticed that Tai lay on the floor and was laughing like a madman he stopped all his movements and looked at the nearby watch.  
  
He saw that he had plenty of time left before he had to be ready.  
  
The blond glared at Tai and the brunet stopped immediately his laughing.  
  
„Ahh, don't be mad at me Yama-chan. You know that you would be still laying in this bed if I hadn't awaken you. And you looked too adorable when you were running like crazy through the room", Tai said and grinned at his lover.  
  
Matt kicked Tai gently when he left the room with some clean clothes and walked straight into the bathroom.  
  
When he entered the kitchen he noticed to his surprise that his boyfriend had made breakfast.  
  
He wasn't mad at Tai, he couldn't.  
  
When he sat down and Tai put a plate in front of him he know that the other was up to something.  
  
„What do you want?", he asked.  
  
„What?"  
  
„You never made breakfast before and now this. Did I miss something?"  
  
Tai grinned: „No. It's nothing. I just wanted to make my favourite boyfriend happy. Why can't I do something when I'm not asked to do it?"  
  
„Normally you never work if you don't have to. What do you want?", Matt repeated his question from earlier.  
  
„Nothing. I want absolutely nothing", Tai responded.  
  
„Wait a moment! You want to tell me that there is nothing? Well... let's summarize what we have here: You made breakfast ~ on your own~ oh, and that... I know that grin all too well. Okay Tai, I don't know what you want, so spit it out."  
  
„What I want? You ask me what I want?! It is better if you ask: What you, my dear, get."  
  
That was it. Matt was completely clueless.  
  
„Hm? What I get? What do you mean?"  
  
„Well.... Kari isn't home today. She is with Yolei and TK on tour and is going to spend the night at Yolei'ss place. And my parents want, 'cause tomorrow is weekend, to visit my grandma and keep her some company.... You know what I mean?..."  
  
„Ah... I see...", Matt said and grinned at his friend.  
  
„I knew that my Yama would see my point. You can come at... let's say eight?", Cheered Tai and ruffled with his hand through Matt's hair.  
  
„Hey! Watch it! My hair!!", cried Matt. He was busy to place his hair into the right place again.  
  
After their breakfast they walked to school.  
  
In front of the school building Tai and Matt met Sora, Mimi and Izzy.  
  
They talked out nothing in particular and went inside.  
  
They had to separate in the hallway.  
  
Izzy went into the computer-lab, Mimi and Sora walked to the gym, Tai went into history class and Matt had math.  
  
Matt and Tai could walk together 'cause their classrooms where next to each other.  
  
„But you are coming tonight?", Tai's asked to make sure that he got everything right.  
  
„Yes! Right after practise. That's going to be between eight and nine. Okay?"  
  
„Perfect!", Tai said and turned to his right. He walked into his class. Matt had to go into the room on his left.  
  
The classes were like always and nothing special happened. In their lunch- break Tai, Mimi, Soar, Izzy and Matt meet in the cafeteria.  
  
Again they had nothing better to do than talk about nothing.  
  
They were so warped up in their talk that they didn't noticed the three figures that watched them from another table.  
  
„Today?", Kev asked and looked over to Dean and Sean.  
  
„Today!", the other two boys said at the same time.  
  
„It's Friday and on Fridays we can go out as long as we want. I don't think that somebody will miss him so soon. And it would be nothing new that our practise is longer than we first thought.", explained Sean what he was thinking to the others.  
  
„That's good. Well do it like that. When do we meet? And where?", Dean said.  
  
„Yeah... The best would be if we say Matt that we are going to meet at someone's home. We want to have a 'meeting'. And than we can say that we are going to practise after that. How does it sound?"  
  
„I think that this is good, Dean. But my parents are home", Kev said.  
  
„No problem. Don't you remember that Dean and I have an own apartment?", Said Sean.  
  
„Oh!! I completely forgot."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
„Than let the fun begin!"  
  
„Let's say at five. That's good. Than Matt can play a little longer with his friend. I have biology with Matt later, I'm going to 'invite' him to our little meeting.", whispered Dean.  
  
„Yeah! And than he has no reason to say that we have to stop our 'practise' so early", Sean said.  
  
The other two started to walk to their classes and Sean followed. They separated at a corner and each boy went into his next class.  
  
In biology Kev told Matt about the meeting with Sean and Dean. He told him that they wanted to talk about their next gig and Matt said that he would come.  
  
But if he had known what his so called friends had planned for him he would have never said that he would come and join them.  
  
When the last of their classes was over Matt met Tai at the soccer-field.  
  
The blond walked over the field and sat on a bench next to it. Tai had gym and was still in the changing room to change.  
  
When he came out the blond stood up and moved over to him. Together they walked to well known way home.  
  
When they reached a crossroad they separated.  
  
„This evening. Don't forget it! See ya", shouted to over his shoulder back at his friend when he crossed the street.  
  
Matt winked back and turned around to walk his own way back home.  
  
He had some things to do before he could go and meet his friends.  
  
  
  
AN: That's it. This part is longer than I thought it would be. Hope you don't mind, but I don't  
  
see a reason why you should...  
  
Oh, I don't want to think about what is going to happen next!  
  
But thinking is not the same than writing ^_^ 


	3. Part 3

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
This story contains yaoi. I think that you have figured that out after the first  
  
chapter..  
  
It's friday night, midnight if you wan to know, and Im in the mood to translate the  
  
third chapter.  
  
Don't know what to say at the moment.  
  
Bandpractise  
  
Later that evening Matt started to walk over to Sean's apartment where he should meet with his other band members.  
  
When he stood in front of the door he raised his hand and knocked gently at the wooden door.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was exactly five o'clock. At least he had reached the apartment in time. Matt could hear noises coming from th inside and only seconds after that the door opened. Dean stood in the doorway and smiled down at him. He stepped back to let Matt inside. The blond took the invitation and walked into the apartment.  
  
He could see Sean and Kev sitting on the couch in the living-room. When they saw that Matt had arrived they stopped talking and turned to look at him.  
  
„Hey, Matt. I'm glad that you could make it", Sean said. Kev had a grin on his face that looked even for him very stupid.  
  
„Was no big deal. If this here is so importan that you can't talk to me about it during practise I made me curious. What is it?", said Matt.  
  
„You'll learn that very soon", murmured Kev just loud enough for Sean to hear, who sat next to him.  
  
„Sit down", Dean pointed at the easy chair. Matt obeyed and sat down. He was facing Sean and Kev.  
  
„Oh, we only wanted to talk about this and that with you. You can say that this here isn't so very important...", Kev started.  
  
What Matt didn't noticed was that Dean had walked behind the easy chair he sat in.  
  
Dean hold a rope in his hand. At the moment whe Matt wanted to turn around, 'cause he noticed that Sean and Kev looked at something behind him, he put the rope around Matt's throat and pulled.  
  
The blond couldn't breath. He tried to pull the rope away from his throat otherwise he would have choked. He managed to get a hold on it but Dean was to strong and only tightened his hold.  
  
Sean and Kev stood up and calmly walked over to where Dean and matt where.  
  
They wanted to help their friend.  
  
Sean took Matt's wrist in his hand and brought them behind his back. But it wasn't as easy as the thought. Matt tried to break Sean's hold on his wrist with all of his strength, but he gave up when Dean put more pressure on this throat.  
  
Sean and Kev took each one of Matt's arms and Dean took the rope from his throat. Within seconds the three boys had Matt's wrist bound up and the blond couldn't fight them.  
  
Where the rope had been on Matt's throat there was a red mark that reached from the right side to the left side of his neck.  
  
Matt gasped for breath and tried to break free. But he had no chance.  
  
It was now three against one.  
  
„What are you doing??!! Are you crazy?! Let me go!", shouted Matt at his friends. Until this moment he had believed that they were his friends, but know he wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
„Of course we let you go now! What do you think! We didn't plan this only to let you go right after we got you where we wanted to have you", Sean said in a mocking voice.  
  
Matt didn't understand what had gotten into his 'friends'.  
  
„Let me go! What do you want anyway?", he asked and cried at the same time.  
  
No member from the small group said a word, but Dean looked over to Dean and his look said more things than words could have said. Slowly matt began to understand what the three of them wanted to do with him.  
  
„No... You're not doing this... You don't dare... I mean... You can't...", stuttered Matt.  
  
„Oh, you'll see what we can do, Blondie. And we will", interrupted Dean.  
  
Sean leaned forwards so that his face was only inches away from Matt's.  
  
„And you can't make us stop...", he breathed into Matt's face.  
  
Matt used this situation for his own advantage and kicked Sean in the stomach. Sean fell back and if Kev hadn't caught him he would have hit the floor.  
  
Dean who stood next to Matt was shocked that the blonde dared to fight them, but then he raised his hand and slapped Matt hard across the face.  
  
For a moment matt saw actually stars and he got dizzy. He shook his head and the feeling started to leave him again. He could see clearly what was going on around him and he didn't like it a bit.  
  
Sean stood on his own feet again and walked a few steps to cross the distance between them, until he stood in front of Matt.  
  
„Brat!!", Matt could hear him shouting and than he felt that pain on the left side of his face again.  
  
Sean's hand slapped him so hard that his head fell to his side and when he looked up a small trail of blood leaped down his cheek.  
  
When they saw what Sean has done all three of them smiled. With his all of his arrogance Sean stood in front of Matt and threatened: „Until now we were very friendly. But if you want to play it that way, you have to keep this up. Or you can be a nice Matt and stop to make it so complicate. Look, Ishida, you lost this game. We get what we want, one way or another. If you want to fight us, it's your choice. Nut don't believe that this will help you. It'll only get worse. We are three and you are all alone, well Blondie, there is no one that is gong to help you. Fight as much as you want, you won't get away from us... So guys, let's play a little with our friend."  
  
Dean grabbed Matt collar and pulled him our of his seat. He let Matt go, who fell face first on the floor. He tried to get up but he couldn't make it 'cause his hands were bound behind his back.  
  
„Shit..", he cursed under his breath when a boot slammed down on his back.  
  
It took Matt's breath away and the boy lay on the floor again gasping fir air.  
  
Every time when Matt tried to break free another member of the group kicked him on his back or in the ribs. He didn't try to scream anymore. It was no use. When he tried they would only hit him harder and with more force. But they never kicked or hit him that hard, that he wouldn't be able to walk the next day.  
  
Sean started to laughed when he saw the tear that was running down Matt's cheek. Finally it mixed with the blood and fell on the floor.  
  
Matt felt that one of them started to fumble with the button of his pants he couldn't stop the tears which he had tried to stop. He didn't want to show them that he was weak, but now the situation changed and he couldn't control his emotions. He could have stand the beating, but this was too much for him to handle.  
  
„Ohhhh! Look at this! He's crying! Believe me, Blondie, until now we didn't gave you a reason to cry", Kev glared at Matt.  
  
He grabbed Matt's hair and yanked his head up, so that Matt was forced to look at him.  
  
Slowly he brought his hand to Matt's throat. The blond couldn't see what Kev was doing, but it was for sure not good. When something could pressed against the skin of his throat matt stopped every movement he did to escape them. He could feel the metallic thing running up and down his throat and he knew that Kev hold a knife in his hand.  
  
Kev run the knife along Matt's throat but he was careful not to break the pale skin. If Matt is visible hurt the next day people would get suspicious.  
  
„Listen good, listen real good Matty-boy. If you make only one noise I don't know if I can hold my hand still. Normally I'm not that nervous... Understand?", he threatened him.  
  
Matt had no choice, he nodded. This was no game. Matt didn't knew if they would really went that far and kill him but he wasn't keen on to find this out.  
  
He tried not to think. His whole world seemed to fall into pieces.  
  
He had never felt o dirty and awful pain in his entire life when the first from the group had his fun with him.  
  
He couldn't stop the tears. It was as if his body is torn up from the inside.  
  
Over and over again.  
  
When it was Dean's turn the darkness was his the only thing that he could see and besides pain he couldn't feel anything else.  
  
At some point he darkness overtook him and he blacked out.  
  
  
  
AN: Oh man, now I'm tired. Poor Matt. Tell me if you liked it or not. 


	4. Part 4

1 Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: Here is the fourth chapter! I don't own Digimon.  
  
Sorry that it too me so long to post this part. I had a Spanish exam on Friday and I  
  
had to learn, but I doubt that I'm going to have a good mark. *sign*  
  
I don't think that you want to listen to my problems in school, so I shut up now  
  
and you can read further.  
  
  
  
Bandpractise  
  
  
  
Matt could hear voices talking, but he didn't knew to whom they belong.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into a pair of deep brown eyes.  
  
Matt thought that that this was only a bad, very bad, dream.  
  
And he thought that he was laying in his bed at home and that this eyes belong to Tai.  
  
But this voice, it wasn't Tai.  
  
Now it hit Matt.  
  
This wasn't a bad dream this was real.  
  
He tried to sit up, but soon he noticed that he was sitting.  
  
Matt looked around. He was in a car.  
  
And this car was driving through the streets and it looked as if its driver had no place that he wanted to reach.  
  
The owner of this brown eyes began to talk to him and Matt recognized his voice.  
  
It was Sean that was talking to him.  
  
Dean was driving the car and Kev sat on the other seat on the front of the car.  
  
„Slept well?", Matt starred only at Sean with wide eyes.  
  
„It looks like it. Okay, now listen and listen real good: If you tell only one person that he know or see what happened back there, than we are going to pay your little buddy Tai a nice visit", when Sean said Tai's name Matt's eyes went even wider.  
  
„Understand? Oh and before I forget: If we want to do this again you'll obey our orders. If not... Bye bye Tai. I think that you'll see our point", Matt could only nod. He couldn't bring up the courage to say something and at this moment he didn't trust his voice very much.  
  
Matt feared that he would be hit if he said something.  
  
Suddenly the car came to a stop and Matt noticed that he was right in front of his apartment building.  
  
Sean opened the door and with a kick Matt landed on the street.  
  
When the car started to move again Sean shouted at Matt: „Not a word!!"  
  
The car disappeared around the next corner.  
  
Matt walked into the building .  
  
When he reached his apartment he opened the door and walked in.  
  
His dad was still at the office so nobody saw the tears that streamed down his pale face.  
  
Matt ran into his room and threw himself on his bed.  
  
He cried into his pillow until he fell asleep.  
  
In another apartment sat a brown haired boy and looked at his watch.  
  
He signed and said: „Half past ten. He dumped me."  
  
Tai couldn't believe that Matt had forgotten their date.  
  
He grabbed the receiver and punched Matt's number in.  
  
It was ringing over ten times and Tai wanted to put the receiver down again when someone at the other end picked up.  
  
Before the other person could say something Tai started to speak:  
  
„What do you think are you doing?! You dumped me! I waited over an hour!!", Tai knew that Matt's dad wasn't there so he could make his point clear.  
  
„...", no answer.  
  
„Matt? Matt, are you there? Hello..?"  
  
„Oh...Tai. I'm sorry. I forgot... Sorry..", a voice only above a whisper answered.  
  
„Matt.. are you all right? You sound so distant, did anything happen to you?", Tai started to worry.  
  
„Ha- happen? Why did you ask? Nothing happened to me", Matt stammered when he remembered Sean's words.  
  
„Something is wrong", Tai said.  
  
„I felt ill and I went to bed earlier. I must have fallen asleep. Sorry", Matt lied.  
  
„I see... I'm sorry, too. I should have asked first before I started shouting. Shall I come over? I could keep you some company. But only if you want", apologised Tai.  
  
„It's okay. Wasn't you fault. Tai, don't be mad at me , but I would prefer to be alone at the moment. I want to go to bed and tomorrow is everything back to normal", said Matt, but he knew that noting would be the same again.  
  
„Are you sure? I could.."  
  
„It's okay Tai. I can handle myself quite well on my own", interrupted Matt.  
  
„If you want it that way... Than try to recover a bit. We can always repeat what you missed this evening. I see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
„Yeah, sure."  
  
„Bye, Matt."  
  
„Bye, Tai", and with that Matt hung up.  
  
The blond boy walked back into his room and tried to forget everything that happened in the last few hours.  
  
When exactly Matt couldn't tell, but at some point his eyes fell shut and he was asleep again.  
  
In an other room a very confused Tai starred at his ceiling and tried to understand Matt's strange behaviour.  
  
‚That is not like Matt. Even when he is half dead he would come. Always. There is something wrong or he must be really ill', Tai thought.  
  
„I'm going to ask him tomorrow", he said aloud to calm himself.  
  
And than his eyes fell shut.  
  
The next morning Tai was waiting with the others in front of the school building when Matt arrived.  
  
„Morning", Tai greeted and tried to sound cheerful.  
  
Matt didn't say anything, he only sat down next to the group that included now him, Tai, Mimi, Sora and Izzy.  
  
„Matt, is something wrong, you look so pale?", Mimi asked and looked with concern in her eyes at Matt.  
  
„I'm okay. I didn't slept well last night", Matt said and when he noticed Mimi's sceptic look he added: „Really, I'm fine."  
  
Mimi looked one more time at her friend, she knew that when Matt didn't want to talk nothing could chance his mind.  
  
‚Sometime he is so stubborn. I only tried to help him. This is typical for Matt. When he wants it like that, it's his own fault', she thought when she looked back at Tai and Sora.  
  
The bell rang and they made their way over to their classes.  
  
During the break Tai noticed that Matt was so silent, like he was earlier this morning.  
  
But Tai didn't want to start to pity Matt, ‚cause he knew that Matt couldn't stand this sort of thing and the last thing Tai wanted was a fight with his boyfriend.  
  
If Matt wanted to talk he would come to Tai, this was so in the past and it would be so in the future.  
  
The rest of their time in school went by just like it normally does. Nothing special took place. Only once Matt escaped into the toilet, 'cause he saw Sean and Dean walking down the hallway. The boys didn't noticed him and continued their way.  
  
Matt was lucky. This day he had no class with one of his band members.  
  
After school he met with Tai and together they walked home.  
  
„Hey, Matt. Parker is going to have a party tonight and I thought that you might want to come with me. I said him that you would come, too. Say yes, come one, say yes. If you don't feel well we can always go home. And besides you know Parker's parties, everyone gets drunk and nobody would care if we slip out earlier. Nobody would notice if we are there or not. What are you saying?", Tai started the conversation.  
  
He tried to look like a lost puppy and started to pout'  
  
„Aw... Don't do that. I can't say no when you do that... okay... we'll go to Parker", Matt agreed, but he didn't want to. He only wanted not to disappoint Tai.  
  
„Yeah!! I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
„See ya."  
  
They went their separate ways like they did after most of their schooldays.  
  
  
  
AN: This part is finished. I think you noticed ~_~. Hope that it wasn't too bad. But when  
  
finds Tai out what Sean, Dean and Kev did to Matt? Keep on reading and review. 


	5. Part 5

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...  
  
Here is the next part. I should learn for my english- exam tomorrow, but right now  
  
I can't concentrate and so I thought that I could write another part.  
  
Bandpractise  
  
Exactly at seven o'clock Matts' doorbell rang.  
  
When he opened the door he came face to face with a grinning Tai.  
  
„Ready?", the brunet boy asked and waited in the doorway.  
  
„Just a moment. I have to write a note for dad. He's not here, but I doubt that he is home when we come back. But I don't want to argue with him when he is here and there is nothing that tells him where I am."  
  
„I see. Hurry up the party's not waiting."  
  
Matt wrote on a piece of paper :~ I'm with Tai at Parkers'. Matt ~  
  
With that the weekend began for the two boys. The only question was if both would enjoy it.  
  
Tai could hear the music which came from Parkers' house.  
  
Parkers' parents spend the weekend with some friends and the boy decided to throw a party. The house was a little remote from the others so that they could turn the music louder than they would do normally and nobody cared.  
  
Matt didn't kept up with Tai and Tai turned around.  
  
„What is it? Are you okay? We can go if you want? We could..", Tai started but Matt interrupted him.  
  
„It's okay, Tai. I'm okay. Was only thinking."  
  
„If you say so... Are you sure?"  
  
„Tai."  
  
„Okay, but when you feel ill then tell me."  
  
„'kay."  
  
They reached the door and Tai wanted to ring the bell when somebody opened the door. It was Parker.  
  
„Hey, cool. You made it. Come in. Have fun", with that he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Tai glanzed over at Matt to make sure that he was alright. When he was certain that nothing was wrong he pulled Matt over to some of his friends he knew from soccer practice.  
  
„Tai! Matt!", shouted one member of the small group they were approaching.  
  
„Care for a drink?", the boy didn't wait for an answer he gave Matt and Tai one glass with a clear liquid.  
  
„What's that?", asked Tai and eyed his glass.  
  
„Drink, than you know what it is", grinned another.  
  
„Good", Tai said and raised his glass to meet Matts, who did the same.  
  
Both drank their glasses out and when it reached their throats both grimaced. The small group started to laugh.  
  
„That was.. hard...What was it?", repeated Tai his question.  
  
„I don't know. Parker mixed something and that was the result. You should have seen your face, it was incredible", laughed one.  
  
„I'll never ever take something from you", Tai grinned when he said it.  
  
„I'll remind you, Tai", Matt said after he found his voice again.  
  
They spend some time like that, they talked and joked.  
  
When they decided to split up Tai sat with Matt down on the couch.  
  
„I don't think so, what would you do when..", Matt didn't finished his sentence. He saw three well known figures enter the room.  
  
„Matt? Are you still there?", Tai asked and waved one hand in front of Matts face. When this didn't worked he followed Matts looked. But he didn't see something special, all he saw were Sean, Dean and Kev, but they were nothing special.  
  
Tai turned back to Matt.  
  
„Matt? You okay?"  
  
„I'm feeling ill", was the respond.  
  
„Why didn't you say something? Come on, let's go. You can come to my place. Nobody is home", adept Tai.  
  
Matt didn't noticed it, he was busy thinking how he could avoid his so called friends.  
  
Finally they managed to leave the house without Sean, Dean and Kev noticing.  
  
They walked down the street.  
  
„Better?", asked Tai.  
  
„Hmmm", was all he got.  
  
After only at ten minute walk the reached Tais apartment building.  
  
The lift was defect and they had to walk all the way up to Tais apartment.  
  
Tai unlocked the door and opened it for Matt to enter first.  
  
The blond boy sat down on the couch. He let his head fall back and starred at the ceiling.  
  
Tai closed the door behind him and walked over to sit with his friend.  
  
„Your feeling better now?", he asked once again with concern and worry written all over his face.  
  
„Yes. It was too loud there..."  
  
„The point is that you feel better", Tai said and pulled Matt with one arm to him so that he was sitting in his lap.  
  
„Tai? I..", more Matt couldn't say, 'cause his lips were covered with another pair.  
  
„Tai...", Matt tried again, but Tai didn't let him finish. He covered Matts neck with small kisses.  
  
To Matt it felt so right at the moment to be with Tai like that, but suddenly the events from last night came back into his mind.  
  
Matt couldn't think clearly and he couldn't tell if it was Tai or one of his bandmembers kissing him.  
  
"Tai?", Matt cried.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Again there was nothing.  
  
"Tai!!", Matt raised his voice so that he was nearly screaming.  
  
Tais head snapped up and he let Matt go.  
  
"What?", he asked.  
  
"I.. I have to go... home... Maybe dad is waiting..", Matt stammered. He stood up and started to leave, but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.  
  
"Tai...", Matt struggled against Tais grip, but the other wouldn't let him go.  
  
"What happened with you? You act so strange since this morning. Did I do something wrong? If so, then tell me. But don't pretended that you are all right, 'cause I see that something bothers you", Tai tried to reach his boyfriend.  
  
Matt stopped his attempt to free himself and looked at Tai.  
  
„T-there is nothing that bothers me. I only have to go home, Okay? C-can I go now?", responded Matt.  
  
Slowly the grip Tai had on his wrist disappeared and he let the blond go.  
  
„I can't force you to say what is wrong with you or what bothers you. But I know that you would feel better if you talk about it", Tai started again.  
  
„Everything is fine", repeated Matt and he stood up and wanted to go.  
  
Tai sat still on the couch and looked after his boyfriend until the door fell shut.  
  
For some time he started at the door through which Matt left the apartment.  
  
„What's wrong...", Tai sighed sadly.  
  
Matt reached his apartment and opened the door. Like he had expected was nobody home to welcome him.  
  
He walked over to the table and took the note he had left. He opened the dustbin and tore the paper into pieces.  
  
Matt knew that he would be alone in the apartment, but he needed and excuse to get away from Tai. The boy didn't want to be hurt more than he already was (mentally).  
  
And he was afraid that he might say something to Tai that he could regret and he didn't want that Tai was involved into the whole story.  
  
Matt lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
„I'm sorry Tai...really sorry", was all he said before he fell asleep.  
  
Matt woke up in the morning. A noise that came out of the kitchen caught his attention. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already ten.  
  
He stretched and when he was fully awake he stood up and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and saw that his dad was searching for something in the fridge.  
  
„Morning", Matt said.  
  
His dad looked up and raised an eyebrow: "Morning? Well, is noon. But it's nice that you're awake."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have to go to work again. Matt, is there no butter left? I can't find it", the man said.  
  
"There has to be. Look in the left drawer. If there is none we have none. And try not to make a mess, I don't want to have to clean your stuff up."  
  
"Yes, yes. Where did you say? Left? Well, let's see... ah! There it is!", came the happy reply.  
  
Matts' dad made himself a piece of bread and tried to make no mess.  
  
He wanted to go when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh, Matt. I had forgotten to tell you that Tai phoned, but you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I told him that he should try it later. So at ten. Okay? I'll see you this evening. Have fun."  
  
"Okay, bye", Matt said and started to make his own breakfast.  
  
He tried to find an excuse for the thing the last night when the phone rang.  
  
"Normally he's too late, but today he had to be exact", Matt sighed .  
  
"Ishida", he picked the phone up.  
  
"Matt? Matt is that you?" it was Tai.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Oh and good morning. I can't say that it's already noon. Anyway, you slept well?"  
  
"Yes, thanks."  
  
"I only wanted to ask if you want to come over tonight and eat something with me. I'm alone again."  
  
"And who is going to make the meal?"  
  
"I of course. Who else?'  
  
"Oh no! Remember the last time you tried to cook, you nearly burned the kitchen down."  
  
"Hey, I can cook! Really! It was an accident. I couldn't have known that the stove still was so hot when I put the towel on it."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll come, but only to see what you'll burn this time."  
  
"Cool! Let's say at... uhm... eight?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Oh and Matt?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You're going to come this time, don't you?"  
  
Matt could feel the knot in his stomach tighten when Tai said this.  
  
"Yeah, sure I will", he said and tried to sound normal. It seemed to work, 'cause Tai didn't want to talk further about last night events.  
  
"Okay, bye Matt."  
  
"Bye, Tai.", Matt said and hung up.  
  
'Why didn't Tai ask what was wrong with me yesterday', Matt thought.  
  
He walked back to the table and sat down.  
  
The breakfast was still untouched and he wanted to bit in it when the phone rang again.  
  
"What now?", Matt asked aloud and rolled his eyes.  
  
He thought that it was Tai again and that he wanted to tell him that he had something forgotten.  
  
The phone rang a few time before Matt picked it up: "Ishida."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello~o? Nobody there?", he asked  
  
"...", again there was nothing.  
  
Matt got a little angry.  
  
"If you don't want to!", he said when a voice from the other and began to talk.  
  
"You're going to come today?"  
  
"What? Tai? Tai, is that you? That's not funny!", Matt started to get very nervous, because he couldn't place the voice.  
  
"No, I'm not Tai", the voice answered.  
  
"Tai! If it's you..!", Matt couldn't stand it, he was really angry and scared at the same time and he wanted to know to whom he was talking to.  
  
"I just said that I'm not Tai and you can't say that you don't know who I am", responded the voice very calmly.  
  
"No! No, I don't know who you are. Who are you?", Matt asked the owner of the voice.  
  
The owner of the voice now was angry too and his voice got louder: "Listen, Blondie! I think you know very well who I am and I don't think that you're stupid enough to play a game with me!"  
  
"S..Sean?", whispered Matt.  
  
"Bingo! You just got one hundred points...", Matt hung up.  
  
The blond boy started at the phone in disbelief.  
  
He winced when the phone rang again.  
  
With shaking fingers he grabbed for it, but he didn't answer it. It could be Tai on the other end of the line, but it could be someone else and this people would worry about him when he didn't answer. But it could be Sean again or Dean or Kev.  
  
It was a stupid mistake from Matt to pick the phone up.  
  
"Ishida!! Don't you dare to do this again!!! You heard me!! Otherwise something is going to happen!!!", Matts fear was true. It was Sean again.  
  
"What did you just think, Ishida", Sean whispered in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Did you forget that we said that you have to follow our orders. Otherwise we'll pay your little Tai a nice visit. Are you going to hang up again?"  
  
"N...No", whispered Matt.  
  
"Good. Your a good boy, Matt. I asked you this a minute ago, but I'm so kind to repeat my question for you" Are you going to come today?"  
  
"Come...?"  
  
"To practice, idiot! What else? You don't think that we'll stop practice", Sean said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"What?! Oh and Blondie, before you answer think good about what you are going to say. The nights can be lonely without a good friend", Matt understood what Sean wanted to tell him.  
  
Matt had no other choice, if he wanted to protect Tai.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'll come", Matt had to force the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Very good. Be there at half past four. We're waiting", Sean said the last sentence with a very strange tone in his voice you could understand a lust.  
  
A shiver ran down Matts spine when Sean hung up.  
  
Matt hung up as well.  
  
He let himself sink down at the wall. He didn't want to go back, but he had no choice.  
  
'Only some hours, only some hours. Maybe they meant it when he said they wanted to practice...yeah, sure...god, Ishida, get a hold of yourself.... Shit! They have me where they wanted me to have for far too long and I didn't noticed it. Idiot! Typical, I'm always the one who notice thing last. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I can't stand this....', Matt thought when he buried his head in his hands.  
  
Matt sat there for a long time, how long, he didn't know.  
  
It was quarter to twelve. This meant that Matt sat in this position for more than an hour.  
  
When he wanted to get up his legs hurt and it took him some time until he stood again.  
  
Soon he had to go.  
  
He packed his things together and he still hoped that they really wanted to practice.  
  
When he was on his way the little hope that was left, started to disappear quickly and he was sure that he could feel the fear again.  
  
All color was falling from his face.  
  
He reached the last corner and finally he stood in front of the building their room for practice was in.  
  
He took one deep breath and reached for the key in his pocked. When he found it and when he wanted to open the door he saw Sean walking towards him.  
  
When Sean noticed Matt his face lit up and a dirty grin appeared on his face. He walked faster and soon he stood next to Matt, who still held the key in his hand.  
  
Sean made sure that there was no one around.  
  
He lay a hand on Matts shoulder and pulled the other boy towards him.  
  
"Hey, Matty. Everything okay? Ready to rock? We have to practice more. You don't want to embarrass us, do you?", Sean whispered in Matts ear.  
  
Matt starred at Sean and shook his head, he had expected many things, but not that.  
  
Sean grabbed Matt's hand with the key and brought it back to the door. He unlocked it and shoved Matt with one hand inside the building.  
  
"Dean and Kev should arrive every minute", Sean said and sat down in a chair.  
  
He put his chin in one hand and looked at Matt, who sat down with a good distance between them.  
  
Sean was still starring at the blond boy, who shifted uncomfortable in his seat.  
  
Matt had a bad feeling, when Sean looked at him like that. It seemed as if the other boy didn't care what he and his friends did to Matt.  
  
Matt didn't dare to say something, he was afraid of Sean's reaction.  
  
He blocked all thoughts out. So he didn't hear the door opening again.  
  
But when he heard footsteps the reality came back into his mind and he could see Dean and Kev standing in the room as well.  
  
"Hey, Matt! Matt, everything, okay?", they greeted and they acted normal.  
  
The whole practice was like always, only Sean and Dean looked at each other with a strange expression in their eyes.  
  
Matt didn't noticed this.  
  
After their practice Matts hope came back to him. They didn't touch him and he hoped that they would let him be.  
  
Matt was busy packing his stuff together that he didn't saw Sean, Dean and Kev talking in a corner.  
  
All three looked at Matt, who still didn't noticed it.  
  
Dean and Kev nodded and walked out of the room and started to go home.  
  
Sean looked at Matt for some seconds and then he walked over to him.  
  
Matt saw Sean coming, but he didn't dare to move.  
  
When Sean stood behind him he put his arms around Matts waist.  
  
Matts eyes grew bigger and he begun, what Sean missed, to shiver.  
  
Sean tightened his grip on Matt and pulled his body closer. Matt closed his eyes and his breath got heavier.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. Dean and Kev are not going to come back today", Sean stared.  
  
"You know, first I only wanted to teach you a lesson what it means to let his friends down, but now I think that I have a thing for you", he said and kissed Matt on the lips.  
  
"Please, Sean. I want to go home", Matt pleaded and a small tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Stop crying. I'm going to be gentle", Sean said and caressed Matts cheek.  
  
He pulled Matts shirt off.  
  
"Why are you doing this?", Matt whispered.  
  
"I want to", was everything the other boy answered.  
  
Then he paid his attention to Matts neck. When he got not the respond he wanted to have, he bit down. Matt gasped in pain. Sean made some noise as if he wanted to let Matt know how much he enjoyed doing this. Matt held his eyes close the whole time. But when he felt Sean's hand at his belt his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Please, Sean, stop", pleaded Matt again. Sean paid no attention to him and opened his fly.  
  
Sean pulled Matt pants and boxers off. Matt felt lonely and helpless. He knew very well what the other boy was going to do and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
He winced under Sean's cold touch, this was not the way Tai toughed him. He felt warm and safe when Tai held him in his arms, but now he felt cold and dirty. At some point Matt only wanted to die right then and there. When Sean's hand left his body he relaxed a bit, but it was not over jet. Sean undressed himself and grinned at Matt. The blond boy closed his eyes again and he tried to hold the tears back that wanted to flow out. Sean had Matt on his belly on the floor lying.  
  
"Try to escape or scream and something worse is going to happen", Sean commanded Matt.  
  
Matt tried to prepare himself for the pain that was going to come.  
  
And it came.  
  
While Sean had his way with him Matt gave his best not to scream.  
  
"Sean stop, it hurts! Sean please, stop", Matt begged.  
  
"Your begging only makes it better! I won't stop until I get tired. So shut up!", Sean ordered.  
  
After an eternity Sean stopped and let Matt go.  
  
Sean stood up and tossed Matt his clothes.  
  
"Dress", he said.  
  
Quickly, but in a lot of pain, Matt dressed.  
  
"Not a word! Understand?!", it was not a question, it was an order.  
  
Matt nodded and took his things.  
  
As fast as his body would allow he ran down the street.  
  
He ignored the people that were looking at him.  
  
He only ran, ran back home.  
  
AN: Wow, poor Matt. I'm so mean ~_~. Review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Part 6

Bandpractise  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
Bandpractise  
  
When he was home, he threw his things in a corner and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Matt doubt that he dirty feeling would leave him, but he wanted to be 'clean'.  
  
After Matt showered he felt a bit better, but not much.  
  
He sat down on the couch and started at wall.  
  
He looked at the big clock that his dad hung up.  
  
The clock said that it was nearly half past seven.  
  
Matt took the information and he let his head fall back. He closed his eyes.  
  
His eyes snapped open when he remembered something: "Tai!".  
  
Matt jumped up, but he had to steady himself, `cause there was a pain that went through his whole back.  
  
But he couldn't be late again, Tai would e so disappointed and maybe he wouldn't even talk to him again.  
  
Matt walked into his room to get dressed into something that would impress Tai.  
  
He wanted to make Tai feel good.  
  
Matt dressed fast enough to be ready in time and slow enough so that it wouldn't hurt him too much.  
  
When he was ready he started his way over to Tais apartment.  
  
  
  
Tai sat on a chair and stared at the clock.  
  
"He is going to come, it's only five to eight. He is coming", Tai thought loud and shifted his position on the chair.  
  
The doorbell rang and Tai jumped up.  
  
When he wanted to open the door he decided to let Matt wait a little longer.  
  
And he let Matt wait, but when the other boy rang the doorbell for the second time Tai opened the door.  
  
He tried to look as if he was busy with something and when he looked up he saw Matt.  
  
"Oh, Matt! It's already that late? I had so much to do, I completely forgot the time."  
  
"I see, I can come back later if you have so much to do", Matt said.  
  
Tai made a face and quickly said: "It wasn't that important. Come in."  
  
When Matt entered Tai lay a hand on his back and the pain was back.  
  
Matt tried his best not to wince.  
  
He didn't want to make Tai suspicious and he could relax again when Tai took his hand away.  
  
Like Tai had promised he had cooked and to Matts surprise nothing broke.  
  
Even the meal tasted good.  
  
Matt was still shocked, but he tried everything to act and look normal.  
  
But Tai knew Matt better than that and he could tell that something was wrong with his boyfriend.  
  
He wanted to make Matt happy and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
He didn't want to force Matt to tell him what was on his mind, `cause he knew that Matt wouldn't answer him. And so he didn't even tried it.  
  
He only wanted to make Matt happy and smile again.  
  
And what ever was on the other boys mind couldn't be so bad.  
  
And Tai was the only one that could make Matt smile when he was upset.  
  
Nearly every time.  
  
Yesterday he didn't even manage to talk to Matt or to do something with him.  
  
And this was something Tai had to think about, but yesterday was over and Tai tried to concentrate on his goal: Matt.  
  
Slowly he creeped, from Matt unnoticed, over to the other boy.  
  
Matt was still looking at the tv and he tried to understand the film Tai had chosen.  
  
Tai creeped closer and he lay his head on Matts shoulder.  
  
Matt didn't move one bit and Tai opened his eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Matt?", he asked.  
  
"Hm?", was the answer.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What is what? I'm only watching the movie", responded the blond.  
  
"But this is a trashy film!"  
  
"And?", Matt asked and he felt more and more uncomfortable around Tai, who sat a little closer than a minute before.  
  
"Oh, come on! I know that you can't stand this sort of film", said Tai, who was getting a bit angry.  
  
"I can always change my mind, can't I?", and with that Matt turned his head again to focus on the film.  
  
"But", Tai was interrupted.  
  
"Tai! This is the best part in the whole movie! If you have nothing against it, I want to watch it!", Matt snapped without even looking at Tai.  
  
Tai sat up and looked at Matt from the corner of his eyes, he only got half of the story the movie was about.  
  
'Yeah, sure! This is nothing! It's crap! This film is so boring', thought Tai when he saw a woman and a man who were in a boat on a lake. And nothing happened. They only talked nonsense.  
  
But on the other hand it seemed as if Matt was really liking this movie, `cause he was still starring at the tv.  
  
What Tai didn't knew was that Matt didn't even noticed what the film was about.  
  
The blond was only looking straight ahead while he tried to sort things out.  
  
At some point Matt couldn't keep his eyes open and he fell in a dreamless sleep.  
  
When Matt woke up hours later he felt a weight on his chest.  
  
Someone was laying on him.  
  
While he had slept Tai creeped closer and one of his hands lay on Matts belly and his head lay on Matts chest.  
  
Matts head begun to spin.  
  
The feeling this tough brought.  
  
He started to breath faster and he could only thing about Sean and his touches.  
  
Tai woke up, but he didn't move.  
  
When he noticed that something was wrong he opened his eyes and looked at his friend.  
  
"What is wrong?", Tai was seriously worried.  
  
"Take it away... please, take it away..."  
  
Tai didn't understand.  
  
"Take it away...damn take it away!!!", in this moment Matt slapped Tais hand away from his body.  
  
Tai was confused by the reaction he got, but he tried to reach for Matt again.  
  
"Don't touch me!", snapped Matt.  
  
"Never ever touch me again!"  
  
Now Tai was really shocked.  
  
"What? Matt..."  
  
He tried again to touch the other boy, but Matt backed away.  
  
Tears formed in Tais eyes, when Matt turned around and ran to the apartment door.  
  
'What did I do?', Tai asked himself, in the evening when he thought about the whole situation again and again.  
  
They ate, then they saw the movie, then they fell asleep and then Matt acted as if Tai wanted to hurt him or even worse.  
  
'He looked so frightened, as if he was afraid. What did I do? What? What? WHAT?', Tai was mad at Matt, but most of all he was mad at himself, `cause he couldn't understand why Matt acted the way he did.  
  
After he at least thought 100 times about Matt strange behavior he hadn't figured the reason out.  
  
"The stress!!!", that was it.  
  
"Yeah, that's it! Matt is overworked and he can't stand the stress anymore. And he had to get it all out and I was the only one around", deep within Tai knew that this was a very bad reason to explain the behavior.  
  
Tomorrow he wanted to ask Matt in school, and until tomorrow Matt calmed down enough so that they can talk.  
  
In another part of the city, not very far away from Tais place Matt ran as fast as he could through the streets.  
  
'God, what have I just done? What have I done?', he thought and he knew that he had hurt someone who really loves him.  
  
'I'm an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! How could I?'  
  
A sob escaped him when he ran upstairs.  
  
He opened the door, ignored his dad in the living-room and disappeared in his room.  
  
There he fell on the bed and cried into the soft pillow.  
  
When he woke up the next morning Matt didn't know what was going on.  
  
He didn't wore his pajamas. Instead he wore his cloth he had on when he went out.  
  
But it didn't took long for him to figure out what was wrong, `cause the reality hit him.  
  
He let himself fall back against the pillow.  
  
How could he explain this to Tai?  
  
Matt didn't knew the answer to the question.  
  
He couldn't tell Tai the truth.  
  
What would be if Sean and the others found out?  
  
They would kill him and Tai, at least Matt thought so.  
  
First Tai, so that Matt could watch his slow and painful dead.  
  
But Matt had no other choice.  
  
Sooner or later Tai would figure things out.  
  
Why should he wait any longer? Pretending that nothing was wrong Matt couldn't keep up.  
  
With this thoughts Matt stood up to get ready for school. He hoped that he could come up with something to tell Tai on his way.  
  
Like every other day Matt started to walk, but this time he thought about a good excuse for Tai.  
  
To tell him the truth was too dangerous for both of them.  
  
But everything he came up with was nonsense. It was totally pointless and even a stupid person could figure out that it was a lie.  
  
Matt had only one idea that might satisfy Tai: He was stressed and couldn't control himself any longer.  
  
'That's it Matt, he isn't going to believe that. Never... but maybe he could tell it so that Tai would believe him. Under the right circumstances', thought Matt.  
  
When he saw Tai at their usually meeting-point, he saw that most of the other students were missing.  
  
Some classes made trips to different places and so Mimi and Sora weren't there.  
  
Izzy was like always in the school-building and he tried to gather the rest of his computer-course for a meeting.  
  
Matt and Tai were the only ones left from the group.  
  
The blond reached Tai and wanted to start with his apology, but Tai interrupted him.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry. What ever I did yesterday, I didn't meant to do it and I hope that you can forgive me."  
  
'What's going on? Why is he apologizing? I was the one who did the wrong thing', Matt thought a little irritated.  
  
"Tai... you.. you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything. I'm the one who should say sorry, I didn't meant to snap at you like that, and I don't know what I should do to make it better", Matt didn't dare to look into Tais eyes.  
  
"It's okay", grinned Tai and put his hand on Matts shoulder.  
  
But when Tai toughed Matt, the other boy winced, but he didn't shrug Tais shoulder off  
  
1 "You're not mad?", asked Matt slowly and looked up at Tai.  
  
„No. I was mad, but I thought about the situation and I came to the final conclusion that you're only stressed. I think That school and your band stress you out and that you needed someone to let it out on.  
  
"Yes, that was the reason", nodded Matt, he couldn't believe that Tai came up with the same stupid idea.  
  
"Okay. Then let's stop talking about yesterday and let's simply forget the whole thing", with this words Tai hold his hand out for Matt.  
  
The blond took it and Tai shook it, Matt was confused, but he tried to hid it.  
  
Tai wanted to hug Matt right in front of the whole school, but he knew that he would ruin everything with this simple gesture.  
  
During the day Tai forgot Matts behavior from last evening and he went on as if nothing was wrong in the first place.  
  
Nobody noticed the frightened looking blond who walked through the hallways, with the thought in his head not to bump into people he didn't want to see ever again.  
  
And this people sure wanted more than only to talk to him.  
  
Matt managed it through the school day without meeting Sean, Dean or Kev and he was glad when he could go home.  
  
After Matt reached the apartment he made himself something to eat.  
  
Shortly after that his dad came home from work.  
  
It wasn't time for lunch anymore, but neither of them cared.  
  
After they ate his dad started to talk with him about a topic Matt didn't want to deal with at the moment.  
  
"Oh, Matt. I have time today and I can take you to your practise."  
  
Matt couched from the water he was drinking when his father mentioned his band.  
  
"You don't have to, dad. I can walk", responded Matt.  
  
"Nonsense! I have enough time and can bring you! But you have to walk back, I don't know if I can come home this night."  
  
Matt understood that his dad didn't want to argue with him and finally he said that the man could drive him.  
  
"Good", his dad said and smiled, because he had won an argument with his son.  
  
  
  
Some hours later Matt got out of hid dads car.  
  
He walked over to the door.  
  
Matt knew that his dad wouldn't drive away until he was inside the building.  
  
He had no other choice, the blond opened the door and stepped in.  
  
  
  
Inside the room Matt saw the three boy, who smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, look what we have here", grinned Sean.  
  
"Maybe he couldn't live without us anymore", added Kev.  
  
"We don't want you to get bored", with this words the three approached Matt.  
  
For the third time Matt went through hell and back....  
  
  
  
Tai was on the sports field.  
  
He and his team were training for their next game, which was with the next two weeks.  
  
But he wasn't paying attention.  
  
The thing with Matt was on his mind.  
  
And with that Tais concentration was disturbed. So he didn't notice that one of his opponents stole the ball from him.  
  
"Tai! Watch out!", shouted the coach over the field.  
  
Tai nodded and cursed under his breath.  
  
'Oh, shut up! Do it yourself...', he thought.  
  
'I wonder what's Matt doing right now', Tai looked at his watch and saw that it was time for Matts bandpractise.  
  
There, Tai thought, could nothing bad happen to the blond boy.  
  
Tai knew Sean, Dean and Kev and he knew that they would take care of Matt.  
  
Indeed: Tai was right, Sean and the others took care of Matt, but in a different way Tai thought that they would.  
  
During the whole training Tai wasn't his normal self. He played bad, `cause he couldn't sort his thoughts out.  
  
After endless hours of running, thinking and shouting the coach told them that they could go and shower.  
  
Tai wanted to go home as soon as possible and there he would talk to Matt gain.  
  
After his training Tai came to the conclusion that something was very wrong with his friend.  
  
"Tai", he was pulled back into reality.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to talk to you", said the man and motioned for Tai to follow him.  
  
'oh, that's bad', thought Tai when he walked over to his coach.  
  
"Sit down", said the man and Tai followed the order and sat down.  
  
"Okay, Tai", the dark haired man started, "you weren't as good like you used to be. Well, in fact you were bad. Even Lex was better than you and you know that I want to throw him out of the team, `cause he is so bad, but I can't, his he is the son from our principal and he wouldn't be pleased with this. Lex was able to dribble you out for four or five times. Tai, what is wrong with you? If you keep that going I have to throw you out of the team."  
  
When Tai heard this he sat up and quickly said: "It won't happen again. I promise. I'll pay more attention next time.  
  
And hand came to lay on Tais shoulder and the man spoke again: "Okay. If you try to do better next time, I'll forget what happened today, I know that you're a good player and I don't want to loose you in my team, Tai. You can go now."  
  
"Thanks", Tai said and his face brightened up a bit.  
  
He stood up and ran over to his friends who were waiting for him.  
  
"Tai, what did he want?", asked Michael.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. He just told me that I have to concentrate. 'You can do better' and stuff", answered Tai.  
  
"I see. So we don't have to worry that we won't see you again?"  
  
"Stop dreaming! I'll never let you get the whole glory", smiled Tai.  
  
The others started to laugh and together they walked to the locker rooms.  
  
  
  
In the meantime Sean, Dean and Kev were satisfied and let Matt go.  
  
"You're getting better", Dean said while he pulled his pants up.  
  
"True", nodded Kev.  
  
Sean collected Matt cloth and gave them to the shivering blond. He waited until Matt had dressed again and said:  
  
"You can go now. Don't tell anyone. You know what will happen."  
  
Sean brought Matt over to the door.  
  
Matt could fell Sean staring at him and he tried to leaf as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
He through the door open and stepped out.  
  
In the moment Sean grabbed his wrist and pulled back inside.  
  
"I'll call you", he said as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
May it wasn't... for him.  
  
Sean only wanted to have fun.  
  
He let Matt go and turned back to go to his friends.  
  
For a moment Matt stood there, shocked.  
  
He turned around and walked down the street.  
  
Running like last time didn't even came to his mind.  
  
He was calm.  
  
Strangely calm.  
  
Matt walked in daze back to his home. He didn't even notice the people he met.  
  
Back home Matt started to realize what had just happened.  
  
He let himself sink into a chair.  
  
Something wet ran down his cheek.  
  
Matt raised a hand and touched it.  
  
When he looked at his he realized that he was crying.  
  
Again.  
  
The liquid ran down his face and dropped onto the floor.  
  
At some point he stopped sobbing and his tears dried.  
  
Again he felt helpless, lost and dirty.  
  
Matt stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
He scrubbed every inch of his body until it hurts too much to touch it again.  
  
But the dirty feeling wouldn't go away.  
  
Even if he was dirty on the inside, Matt could be sure that his body was clean now.  
  
For some minutes he sat in the tub and waited.  
  
Why or for whom he waited he didn't know. To have Tai there right now would be so nice. But it was too dangerous.  
  
Matt took a towel, dried himself and put some cloth on.  
  
He walked into his room and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Matt woke up when he heard the telephone ringing.  
  
Suddenly wide awake he sat up in his bed.  
  
With wide eyes he looked at the small mobile laying next to his bed.  
  
Slowly he got himself under control again and he could thing straight again.  
  
It was the mobile, not the phone. Sean had only his old number, not the new one.  
  
So there had to be someone on the other end of the line.  
  
Matt reached for the mobile and pushed a button to answer the call.  
  
Tai let the phone ring a few times and he wanted to give up when someone answered.  
  
"Hey, Matt? Is that you?", he asked while he thought why it took Matt so long to get to answer.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yes. What took you so long?"  
  
"I was sleeping, sorry."  
  
"Oh, I see. Sorry that I woke you up... Can I come over? I have to talk to you."  
  
'That sounds bad', Matt thought, but he said: "Yes, why not? When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good, I see you in a few minutes.", after that Tai hung up and ran out of the door.  
  
Matt stared at the phone and shook his head.  
  
He didn't understand what could be so important that Tai had to come over.  
  
And Tai sounded way too serious.  
  
'Maybe he knows.'  
  
Matt put this thought in the back of his mind as fast as it came and he stood up to get dressed.  
  
  
  
AN: Wow, that was long. What do you thing? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I want to know!! You  
  
made it this far, so please review.  
  
What do you think? Is Tai going to find out in the next part? Is he guessing what's  
  
wrong? Questions, questions, questions.  
  
Maybe you'll find the answer in the next chapter . *I want too many soap operas.. * 


	7. Part 7

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Hope you like this part.  
  
  
  
Only fifteen minutes after Tai phoned he stood in front of Matts door. Tai took one deep breath and knocked at the door. Nothing. He knocked again. Shortly after that Matt stood with a smile on his face in the open door. Tai could see that this grin wasn't real. When Matt smiled the smile reached his eyes and they lit up. But know he looked sad even if he grinned like a madman.  
  
"Tai!", greeted Matt and made room for Tai to enter. Tai stepped inside, but he didn't say anything. "We have to talk", Tai said finally. He stood in the small flat, his back turned to Matt. He couldn't see what happened, be he knew that the faked grin disappeared from Matts face. "About what?", Matt asked and tried to force his voice to sound normal. "About you!", Tai raised his voice a little. "Me!?", Matt was shocked. 'He knows something, he knows something. Shit! Shit! Shit!' "Yes, about you!", snapped Tai back. 'Come on, talk to me, Matt', Tai pleaded. "I don't know what you want to talk about", Matt gave him an innocent look. "You know pretty well what I want to talk about!" "No! I don't", Matt said back. "Oh yes, you know!", Tai snapped again. 'Damn I only want to help you.' "Tai? What is your problem?!", Matt couldn't control his anger. He knew that Tai only wanted to help him, but he couldn't let someone know what was going on. Who knows what would happen to Tai. "YOU! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM, MATT!", shouted Tai. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" "NO, THAT'S THE POINT! Why were you so distant in the last couple of days?! You didn't let anyone come close to you! NOT even ME!", Tai saw red and at the moment he didn't care how Matt felt. He didn't want to shout at Matt in the first place, but this was the only way for him to make clear that he was angry and concerned about his friend at the same time. "Maybe I should stop doing anything", snapped Matt back. "Maybe you SHOUD DO THIS", Tai screamed the last words. "Good." "Good! You know something, Matt? I DON"T CARE ANYMORE! I came only because I wanted to help you, but if you don't want my or any help you have to deal with this problem of yours alone. I have no problem with that. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore. You don't want me to touch you and I don't want to deal with this any longer!", cursed Tai in his rage. "GOOD!", Matt shouted back. "GOOD!!", Tai turned around and walked to the door. The door slammed shut. For a moment Matt only stood there and starred at the door, then he let himself sink to the ground. He couldn't think straight. Matt understood what Tai had said and he knew that it was over. Tai had just broken up with him. Small drops of salty water stared to run down his cheek.  
  
Tai ran as fast as possible back home. In the moment Tai walked out of the door he regretted what he had said to the one person he cared most about. He didn't knew that he could be so cruel. To hurt Matt was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was the only thing he had done. But he couldn't control himself. What had he done? He destroyed their relationship. On the one hand Tai felt sorry for what he did. But on the other hand he was glad that he had done it. If Matt couldn't bring himself to trust him, it would be the best for both of them if they wouldn't see each other for some time. Tai didn't knew why Matt acted so strangely during the last days. Couldn't he see that Tai only wanted to help him? But it looked as if Matt didn't want any help, at least not from Tai.  
  
Tai knew how stupid he had acted, but he couldn't just walk back to him and say that he was sorry. He knew that it wasn't his fault. And to pretend that nothing had happened was something the brunet didn't want to do. He had done that in the last couple of days often enough. The truth was the only thing Tai wanted at the moment and if Matt didn't want to talk to him it was his own fault that Tai had left.  
  
Still angry Tai stood in front of a traffic light and waited for it to change from red to green. While he stood there he didn't notice the other person who came to a stop next o him. Tai starred straight ahead across the street. The other person cleared his throat and said: "You want to stand here all day? It's green." Tai looked up at the traffic light and noticed the change in color. Then he turned to look at the other person, who still stood next to him. When Tai saw the others face he was surprised to look right into a well known face. He tried to smile, but he failed. "We should go", the other said. Tai wanted to smile again, but he wasn't in the mood. So he didn't even try it again. He started to walk and the other person followed him. They walked in silence for a minute or so. "What are you doing out here so late, Sean?", Tai finally asked. "Oh, I just wanted to go home, and I saw you standing there and I thought that I could keep you company until we separate. All alone walking is only half as funny as it could be, you never have someone that can tell you stupid stories", responded the youth Tai could identify as Sean. "Okay, you can come if you want to. Do you have to go in that direction?", Tai asked and pointed his finger in the direction he had to go. "It's a small detour, but it's not that far away from where I live. We haven't talk for some time, Tai. We haven't even seen each other", Sean said. "If you don't care to walk more than you have to, then you are welcome to keep me company", added Tai. "You still play soccer?", Sean asked to start a conversation. "Yes", the answer was very short. Sean knew Tai and he knew that the boy could talk and talk and talk without even breathing and he wouldn't stop until someone would interrupt him. Sean often talked to Tai and when he asked a simple question Tai would tell him a novel while he answered. Sean wanted to know what was wrong, maybe it had something to do with Matt.  
  
Maybe he could use it against the blond. "I see", Sean said carefully. He didn't want to screw things up. "You want to talk about it?", he asked. He could tell that Tai was confused. "About what?" "Tai, I see that there is something on your mind. You don't want to tell good old Sean?" "No..", Tai answered. But Tai wanted to talk to someone, normally it would be Matt, but know it wasn't possible for him to go and talk to him. Not after what he had done. Sean was still looking at him and Tai wanted to talk about everything that bothered him. Maybe it would help him to understand things better. "Yes..", Tai admitted. "Yes what?", Sean asked. "I have a problem", Tai added. "So? What is it?", slowly Sean started to get to Tai. Maybe this problem was something very important to both of them. "I... I had a fight with someone", Tai stared. "Someone you like?" "Yes.." "Girlfriend?", Sean asked, though he knew that Matt was Tais 'girlfriend'. "Yes.. he- she and I had a big argument and I broke up with her", Tai hoped that Sean hadn't noticed his slip. The grin that crossed Seans face was obviously, but Tai starred at his hands while he told Sean his problem. "I see", Sean said, "Maybe it is better for you.." Tai looked at him. He was confused. "...Yes... maybe you're right. Maybe it is better...", Tai said thoughtfully. "Of course I'm right", Sean demanded and he pretended that he was hurt by Tais answer. Tai couldn't suppress a smile to cross his face. After this Sean changed the subject and they both talked for some time until Sean and Tai had to separate. "I have to go home now. Mom's waiting", Tai said and stood up. He and Sean sat on a bench. "Yes, sometimes mothers can be really mean when you come home too late", Sean grinned. "Was good to talk to you again. See you at school", Tai said and walked away. "Anytime", Sean shouted after him. After Tai left Sean reached in his pocket to get his mobile. He punched a few buttons and waited for the other person to pick up the phone. Sean let it ring a few times, but after he tried it at least ten times he gave up and hung up. He dialed another number and waited again. After only a few seconds someone picked up. "Hello?", a voice asked. "Hello, Dean. You know where Kev is?" "He's sitting on the couch. Why?" "I have to tell you something." "What is it?", Dean asked. "You'll see soon enough", Sean said. Dean knew that it had to be something very important if Sean didn't want to talk about it over the phone. "Okay, you want to come over?", Dean asked. "I'm there in ten minutes", Sean said and hung up.  
  
After fifteen minutes Sean stood in front of Deans door. He wanted to ring the doorbell when someone opened the door. Sean looked at Dean and Kev and both boys looked very exited. "We thought that you would never show up. What took you so long?", Dean asked. "I had to wait in front of at least every traffic light in this damn city and I met Parker", explained Sean. "What is this all about? You said that you wanted to tell us something very important", Kev asked while he walked nervous around the place. "Let me in and I'll tell you", Sean said and waited for them to step aside and let him in. Dean and Kev followed Seans request and let him inside. After Sean passed Dean and Kev he sat down in an armchair. Dean sat on the couch and Kev sat down next to him. "And?", he asked again. Sean looked from Dean to Kev and back to Dean. "You'll never guess to whom I just talked to", Sean stared. "No clue, to whom?", Dean asked, he couldn't take much more of this game. It had to be something very big, `cause Sean made such a big secret about the whole story. And normally he never did things like that. "Tell us", Kev urged him to speak. "Well, I was walking down the street with nothing important on my mind or to do and I just wanted to go home, when I saw Tai standing all alone in front of a traffic light", Sean explained. "Tai?" "Matts Tai?", Kev added to Deans question. "No, not Matts Tai anymore", Sean grinned. "Hu? I don't understand! Why isn't it Matts Tai anymore?", Dean asked and you could tell by the looks of him that he was confused. "Let me explain", Sean said, "Well, he stood there and I thought that I could go and talk to him. You know I tried to be his friend and stuff. He was different, not that talkative...", Dean and Kev groaned when they heard this. Both boys knew how talkative Tai could be when he is in the right mood. "Like I said, he was silent and I asked him what is wrong.." "And?" "Okay, at first he didn't want to tell me and when I asked him if had an argument with his ^ girlfriend ^ he said yes!! And you know what's best? He also said that he broke up with ^ her ^!!! You understand? They broke up!!!", Sean jumped up and down like a small kid. Dean and Kev couldn't believe what they just heard. "You know what that means, right?", Sean asked. "Oh yes! Matty can't go to someone and tell them what we did. I'm sure that he trusts no one like Tai", grinned Dean. "That's good.... they broke up....", Kev still couldn't believe it. He thought that they fit perfectly together and now this, not that he didn't like the things he had done with Matt... No nobody could take Matt away from them. He belongs to them. During the rest of the evening the three tried to decide what they should do next with Matt. Later Sean and Kev went home. But before they left they decided that they would pay Matt a visit the next day. They didn't want Matt to get lonely...  
  
AN: Oh, I'm so mean. Poor Yama. But what is Tai going to do? Will he ever find out what Sean, Dean and Kev did to his Yama? 


	8. Part 8

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: You know that Digimon isn't mine.... Here is the next part. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Matt just woke up and sat now at the table and ate his breakfast. He looked at his watch and had to notice that he slept much longer than he normally did. It was half past eleven, not even during the holidays he slept that long. For sure the events from the past days wore him out. Nearly half of the night he lay awake. He was mad at himself, at Tai and he was afraid that his so called friends would come back and that he might never get id of them. Matt winced when he heard a noise near him. Panic rised in him and frightened like he was he looked around When he saw his dad standing in the doorway he breath again. Mr Ishida looked up when he noticed that his son was staring at him. "What's wrong?', the man asked and looked worriedly at his son. "Nothing", Matt lied and looked at his breakfast which still lay untouched on the plate. "Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat well during the past days", Mr Ishida asked again. "No.... everything is alright", Matt hated it to lie to his father, but he had no other choice. He didn't want to tell the truth. He was afraid, really afraid of Sean, Dean and Kev. Matts thought drifted off to Tai. But it only made the whole thing much more worse. With a sad smiled he stared down at his meal. How long he could keep his mask up he didn't know. But he would never ever tell anyone freely what they did to him and he would never ask for help, not even his father or any other person he loved dearly. But it was sure that sooner or later someone would know his secret. Matt looked up again and saw that his father was still looking at him. "I have to go to work now. If there is something wrong... you know you can always phone me and I'll come back", added the man. "Yes", Matt answered. After this little talk the man left the apartment. He wouldn't be home until midnight.  
  
When Mr Ishida arrived at his car he opened the door and sat down. Slowly the car stared to move. The man left the building behind.  
  
On a bench near the building, in which Matt lived, were three persons sitting. They eyed the people who passed them. Nearly an hour ago Sean, Dean and Kev decided to wait in front of the apartment. They had to wait until Matts father had left the apartment, they wanted to be alone with Matt. Sean looked at his watch and nodded to his friends. They stood up and walked over to the building. "Are you sure that he is gone?", one asked. "We can make sure that he is gone. We only have to see if his car is still there. Then we know if he is working or not", said Dean. "Good." They looked the place over, but they couldn't find any sign of Mr Ishidas car. "Okay, Sean. What are we doing now?", Kev asked. "We'll visit our little friend", Sean answered and grinned. "And what when he isn't home?", Dean asked. "It's only eleven, no normal person would be out at this hour, only if he has something very important to do." "Where do we have to go?" "Don't know. Let's check the letter-boxes", mentioned Kev. "You're right. Let's go", Dean said and walked away. The others followed him. In front of the letter-boxes they had to search a little to find the name of their victim. After one minute they found what they wanted to know. "We have to go to the fifth floor", Sean said and tried to open the front door of the building. "It's closed..", he said and you could see the disappointment in his eyes. "And know?!", Dean cried. He started to get mad, he wanted into the building . "We could wait until someone walks out, we could go inside or we could ring the bell in an apartment and hope that they will open the door for us", Kev suggested. "We can't ring. They would ask too many questions. Let's wait for a while", Sean said. An old woman was walking towards the building. The woman was packed with at least three big bags. Seans head was working as hard as it could and finally he had an idea. He pushed Dean and Kev into a bush. "Stay here and when I'm inside you'll follow me", he said and turned to the old woman. You could see that the woman's breath was going fast and that she had to fight with all her bags. Slowly Sean walked over and asked: "Can I help you?" The woman looked him up and down and nodded. Sean bend down just enough to grab the bags from her hands. "Thanks", the woman said. "No Problem, Lady. Where do you have to go", Sean asked and grinned at her. "Oh, it isn't that far away, over there", she said and pointed that the apartment building where Dean and Kev stood. "You sure that this isn't too heavy for you?", the woman asked and looked up to Sean. "No, no", he said and walked with the woman.  
  
Kev and Dean whispered to each other. "This guy is a genius", Dean observed every move Sean made when he disappeared inside the building. Together with Kev he jumped up and hurried over to the door. Just in time they arrived and Dean pushed it open again. They walked inside and Kev pointed at the stairs. When they arrived the first floor they waited. Sean stood with his back leaned against a wall and waited for them to catch up with him. "You did a great job!", Kev cheered and Dean nodded. "Yes! I know and she even gave me money", Sean said and showed them the money the woman gave him. "Cool, are you ready now? Can we go and see him now? I want to see him now", Kev jumped up and down like a small kid that is going to get his favorite toy back. Together they climbed the rest of the stairs. When they reached the floor where Matts apartment was they made sure that no one was around. Kev found the door and knocked. The others followed him and they waited patiently. "He's going to be so shocked", Sean said and knocked again.  
  
The knock pulled Matt back into reality again. He stood up and walked slowly towards the door.  
  
Sean knocked again and waited. He could hear footsteps coming from the inside. Dean and Kev heard them as well and smiled boardly. The door was pushed open from the inside. Sean hit the door with his hand so hard that it swung open. Inside the door stood a confused Matt Ishida. Sean only ginned at him. He could clearly see how Matt paled with every second that passed. "You missed us?", Sean asked and pushed his way past Matt inside the apartment. Dean and Kev pulled Matt with them. They closed the door and looked Matt over. Matt was sure that he was going to have a heart attack. Sean raised his arm and pushed Matt against the nearest wall. Matt tried to fight his fate but he had no chance, he knew that the moment he saw them standing in front of his door.  
  
'On no.. please no, not again', Matt closed his eyes and tried to control his breath. He was shivering so hard that he could barley stand it it wasn't because of the cold inside the apartment. 'Shit..' He couldn't finish his thoughts when he heard someone coming over to him again. Everything inside of him clamped down. Then he could already feel Seans warm breath on his face. "No", he whispered. But the other stood behind him and started to stroke him. Matts heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to explode. His breath and heartbeat stopped for a moment when Sean let his hand wander down his back and inside his boxers. Matt body was in a state of shock. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything expect standing there. Seans other free hand went to his neck and he put pressure on it. "Don't tell me now that you didn't like it now and before", he murmured to Matt. Matt winced when he felt Seans tongue at his hear. His face was a mask of pain and fear. When he didn't say something the hand pushed harder against his slender neck. It was hard to breath but he could manage to say: "Y-yes.." Exactly when he said this the hand loosened it's grip and Matt could breath again. He took as much air into his lungs as he could only to hiss a few seconds later when Sean groped him roughly. He started to whimper. He was scared..... so scared. It hurt, everything hurt. Matt thought that he could get used to the pain or that it would go away, but it hurt with everytime more and more. Even worse than the time before. He tried to escape, but he someone always got him to hold him in place. Even when he thought that he couldn't cry anymore there were still some tears left. He couldn't stand it anymore: "Please stop... please..." "You like it that way, don't you?" "No..", Matt sobbed, but his response was unheard. Finally Sean stopped. For a moment Matt had time to block the pain out, but he know that the worst was going to come. They didn't even let him catch his breath, `cause Kev thought that it was his time to have some fun with him. This time Matt couldn't manage to force his screams back down, when Ken thrust into him. Again this feeling as if he was ripped apart. Matt bit his lip until he felt blood running into his mouth. Hard and without mercy. His body reacted to the pain and clamped down, but so the pain was only getting worse. Like the days before Matt tried to concentrate onto something that he liked. Far away from this place. He could hear music playing.... the three boys disappeared from his sight like the pain that completely vanished. He could hear birds singing. Saw two brown eyes. He was nearly smiling when it was Deans turn and that brought him back to reality. Matt could do nothing, he had to lay motionless on the floor while the other boys had their fun with him. Finally everything was over. When Dean was satisfied he gently kissed Matts neck. "You were great... even better than the last time." He stood up and made sure that his cloth were like they were before he started. The three boys left the apartment without looking back again. Matt just lay on the floor and sobbed hie heart out. He was alone.. again.  
  
During the next days Sean and his two friends let Matt in peace. Nobody wondered why Matt was suddenly so silent again. Tai didn't even look at him when he passed him. Matt only said as much as necessary, he was never a person who spoke much, even before Sean, Dean and Kev needed him for their needs. Matt didn't know when it happened the first time. He couldn't remember, didn't want to remember.  
  
AN: Oh, I did it again! How mean! That's all for now. A review would be nice ~_~ 


	9. Part 9

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Here is Part 9 of my story. There will be two or three more to go.  
  
Bandpractise  
  
Tai sat in his room and tried to concentrate on his homework, but his thoughts drifted to a person that was and still is special to him. Matt. Since four days he hadn't talked to Matt. Izzy and the others only thought that the two of them had an argument and that everything would be over soon, `cause it wasn't often that Matt and Tai didn't fought. What they didn't know is that Matt and Tai never fought really, what means that they only tease each other when they are around their friends. But this time even Sora an Co. Noticed that something very bad must had happen. Matt barely spoke to Tai and Tai turned his back on his friends. But deep down inside of him tai knew that he was to hard with Matt and he only wanted that everything would be like it was a week ago. "Tai?", there was a knock at his door and Kari looked inside his room. "Yeah" "Why are you still here", his sister asked. Tai didn't understand what the brown haired girl wanted to say and confused he looked at her. Kari threw her hands in the hair: "Tai! Go to Matt and apologize! I can't stand it any longer!" "What? You can't stand what any longer?", Tai responded, but he thought that he knew what Kari meant. During the last few days he nearly didn't left the house expect for school and soccer parctise. "All this!", the girl pointed one finger at her big brother. "You hide in your room! And today I get to know that you stopped talking to Matt. Mimi told me. That's not you Tai! I thought that Matt is your best friend." 'If you only knew..', Tai thought. Tai knew that Kari was right. Yesterday he wanted to call Matt to apologize, but every time when he wanted to dial the number all courage left him and he put the receiver down. Kari stood in Tais room and eyed her brother. After three minutes there wasn't any sign of reaction and Kari lost it. "Good!", she nearly screamed. "Then stay here!." She turned around to leave the room. Right in front of the door she stopped and looked at Tai :"You know, Tai, you really are a great friend..." Tai thought long and hard about Karis last words, his homework lay forgotten on the desk. A long time Karis words echoed in his head: You really are a great friend... If Tai wanted to be a real friend or more he had to make the first move. Which meant to go to Matt and beg for forgiveness. This was fair, `casue Tai knew that he started the whole fight. When tai sat on the couch he thought about something he could do to make it better. Kari was in the same room and looked at her brother. The girl knew what he thought, he was her brother after all and she spend her whole live in his company. Then you start to know what the other is thinking. "You only have to apologize, Tai", she suddenly said. Tai looked up and smiled: "Yeah.... yeah, you're right..." Slowly he got up and walked over to the phone. "I think you should go and see him. Matt might think that you doesn't mean it when you call him", Kari shouted after him. Tai looked at the receiver he held in his hand. He put it down again. Then he took it again and dialed the number. He only wanted to make sure that Matt was home. Tai let it ring and waited, as soon as someone answered the call he put the receiver down again. Kari had seen everything and was looking at Tai, confused. She didn't had to ask, Tai knew what she wanted to know. "I only wanted to see if he is home." "I see.", Kari answered. After five minutes Tai was ready to go. Kari stood behind him and wished him luck and that he would sort everything out with Matt. The sun already started to go down, Tai would have to hurry if he wanted to reach Matt before dark. Quickly Tai walked over to his friends apartment.  
  
When he reached the parking-loge he couldn't see Mr. Ishidas car, the man had to be at work. Again. But this time it was a good thing, cause Tai wanted to talk to Matt alone. He climbed the stairs to reach his destiny. During his way up Tai could think about the things he wanted to tell Matt.  
  
In front of the door he stopped, took one last breath and knocked.  
  
Matt sat in his living-room when he heard the knock. He winced and didn't dare to move. Should he open the door? There was a big chance that Sean, Dean and Kev might want to visit him again. After all they let him four days to recover. But on the other hand it could be someone else. One of his friends maybe. Matt sat still and held his breath. He wouldn't open the door, who know who's really behind it. Because of this Matt tried to stay as quiet as possible, he didn't want to make any noise. He didn't want to get caught. Again someone knocked at the door.  
  
Tai raised his hand and knocked again. He didn't thought that Matt would have gone out so late. Why should he leave the apartment? Where could he be? The band? Tai knew that this was one of the few evenings Matt would definitely be home. Tai tried again. "Matt?", he asked through the door.  
  
Inside the apartment Matt looked at the door. Tais voice pulled him out of his fear, he knew that Tai would never ever hurt him on purpose. Would he? No. Matt jumped up and already held the door-handle in his hand. He stopped, he remembered what tai had said to him. Why should he suddenly be so nice again? Why should he care again? And besides, tai would ask too many questions. This would only cause more fighting. Matt let the door-handle go and stared at the door. He hoped that Tai would go away soon. Matt couldn't stand it, the person he loved the most stood right in front of that door and waited for him to open it.  
  
"Matt?!", Tai shouted. "I know that you're home. Open the door, please!" Maybe it wasn't the best thing to shout at Matt again, but he had to get inside this apartment to talk to the other boy. Nearly half an hour Tai tried it, but finally he gave up and walked back home.  
  
Still Matt stood in front of the door and started at it. Tai went home and he was alone. All alone again...  
  
The next day Tai waited for Matt after school. Matt had to go past him if he wanted to go home. During the whole day Matt avoided his friends. Tai thought again about the scene that took place yesterday in front of Matt apartment. He had known that Matt was home, he had seen the light shining under the door. Tai tried really hard to think about the reason Matt refused to open the door. Sure he said some bad things, but they always made up again. Always. Tai heard footsteps behind him and looked up. Matt walked without one word past him. It seemed as if Matt didn't even noticed him. For a moment Tai was shocked, but then he started to walk after him. Tai put a smile on his face and looked at Matt. "Hey, Yama", he said and tried to sound cheerful. "Hello, Tai", Matt responded. 'Okay, he's talking to me', Tai thought. "I wanted to talk to you", said Tai. "hat about?", Matt asked cold, he wasn't even looking at Tai. "You know", Tai said. "No, I don't", responded Matt. "Yama, please. I'm sorry...", Tai said and looked around if someone was near them who could hear them. Then he whispered: "I'm sorry. You and I should sort some things out. Please, Yama." "I don't know what you're talking about, Taichi." 'Please Yama, don't do this to me', Tai thought. This wasn't like Matt. Matt always wanted them to be friends again. Normally he was the one who made the first move in this direction. "Okay, and why are you avoiding us then when there is no problem?", Tai asked. 'I don't want to', Matt thought. "Because", Matt answered. "I don't understand you Matt. What's wrong?", Tai asked further. "..." Tai looked down. Matt looked at Tai. It hurt so much to see his friends so sad only because of him. "I only wanted to tell you that I still love you and that I hate myself for everything I said earlier", Tai said. Then he walked away. Matt couldn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
'I love you too' Matt wanted to shout after Tai, but he didn't say it. He continued walking, with a lonely tear running down his cheek.  
  
AN: Nice point for a break. Don't you think so? Tell me what you think about this part. 


	10. Part 10

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon *sob* Hope you like this Part. [But don't expect too much I wrote this within an hour.] Just wanted to tell everyone who asked about School Trip that I'll write it further as soon as I finish Bandpractise. Hope you understand that, `cause there are so many things in my head and I don't want to write something senseless that no one will like.  
  
Bandpractise  
  
Tai turned around the next corner and tried to hide somewhere. He wanted to find out what was happening with his boyfriend, but at the moment the brunet wasn't sure if Matt was still his boyfriend. He wanted to follow Matt. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing, but Matt was something special to him and if there was no other possibility he had to follow him. Matt wanted help, even if the blond didn't know it his eyes said more that words could. And this help Tai wanted to give. But if he wanted to do this he had to know what the problem is. Tai followed Matt until the blond reached his home. Hiding behind a bush Tai waited for his friend to come back outside. What the brown haired youth didn't knew was that Matt received a call from his 'friends'.  
  
Tai wanted to make his position a little bit more comfortable when Matt left the apartment. As fast as possible and without Matt noticing Tai jumped behind a tree. Matt looked around and when he saw no one he started to walk away. Unnoticed Tai followed Matt. Every now and then Matt would look around to make sure that there was no one around.  
  
When Matt reached a building Tai waited behind a corner. He knew that this was the house Matt and his friends practiced. Why Matt went to practice without his guitar tai didn't knew. Matt went inside. And Tai didn't knew what to do next. What should he do? Could he follow Matt inside? The chance that he might get caught was too big. So he walked around the building. Tai knew that the room, Matt would be in, was on the first floor. When he looked around Tai saw a tree near the window. Without thinking about it twice he climbed it. The leaves hide him, but he had a clear view inside the window. Tai could see Sean and Kev sitting on two chairs and Dean stood near the window. When their heads turned towards the door Tai knew that Matt had arrived, he couldn't see the side of the room where the door was. But why did it took him at lest five minutes to get there? He could have reached the room within a minute. Tai had no time to think about it anymore, `cause something was happening. Sean went to the door and reached out and grabbed Matt by the wrist. He pulled the blond further into the room. Tai couldn't see Matt face` because the blond stood with his back towards the window. When Sean reached again for Matt Tais heart nearly stopped. He knew that something wasn't right and soon he would find out. Sean approached Matt. Tai nearly fell out of his tree when Sean placed a kiss on Matts lips. His Matt kissed somebody else?! Anger was building inside Tai. He wanted to hurt Sean, he wanted to beat him black and blue. Tai couldn't bear it any longer, he looked over to Dean and Kev. Both boys stood there and they were laughing... Kev looked out of the window and Tai feared that he was caught. But Kev looked away again. Sean made Matt turn around so that the blond was looking out of the window. Tai could see his face now and he was sure that Sean did something Matt didn't like. Suddenly everything went black. Kev had closed the curtains. Tai tried to see or hear something, but there was no possibility for him to do this.  
  
The brunet waited for one hour when someone pulled the curtains back. Tai could see Deans face. The boy was sweating and his two friends looked the same. The three grinned like crazy. Something Dean did caught Tais eyes- Why was Dean closing his zipper? Worry started to claim Tais mind when he couldn't see Matt.  
  
Two minutes later Tai saw Sean, Dean and Kev leaving the room. A bit later he could hear their voices. Tai couldn't make out what they were saying. He heard something like: "..... gets better..." ".....more often..."  
  
As soon as the boys where out of sight Tai jumped out of the tree and ran towards the front door of the house. The door wasn't lock and Tai could go inside. On his way he nearly ran a man over, but right now Tai didn't care. He had to know what had happened to Matt.  
  
Tai found the room and opened the door. Matt sat on the floor and stared at the wall. Slowly Tai made his way over. He put a hand on Matt shoulder. There was no reaction. "Matt...?", Tai whispered. "Matt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I was so confused and you didn't helped me either with your behavior. If I had stayed nothing would have happened", Tai said. Matt looked up: "Nothing would have happened?", he asked and his voice made Tai shiver. "What... what do you think you could have done?..." "I'm sorry, Matt, you're right, you're always right", Tai tired to apologize. "Go away Tai. I don't want to talk to you right now. You only came, `cause you felt guilty", Matt stood up and hissed in pain. This time it was worse than before. They kicked and hit harder. Matt pointed at the door: "Go away!" "Matt, I only want to help you, you have to believe me. Talk to me, tell me what it wrong, tell me what they did to you, I can help you", Tai was starting to beg. "I don't want to talk about it....", Matt said before he collapsed. Tai managed to catch him before he could hit the ground. 'How long have you hidden a secret like this?', tai thought. Matt was crying now and Tai tried to calm him down without effect.  
  
At some point Matt calmed down and his tears had dried. If Tai had known this Matt wouldn't have to suffer like that. Carefully Tai took Matts face in his hands so that forced the boy to look at him. "Yama, I love you and nothing can ever change that. You understand?", Tai asked. He looked right into Matts eyes and when the blond nodded Tai signed in relief. "Tai..", Matt started to sob again and let himself be pulled into Tais tight embrace. Tears rolled down his cheek while Tai hugged him for all he was worth, but always careful not to hurt Matt. He had him back. His Yama was back and no Sean, Dean or Kev could change that. Tai convinced Matt that it would be better if they walked back to his house.  
  
Somehow Tai and Matt made it to Tais apartment. The brunet was surprised that his parents and Kari weren't home. On the other hand it was better, so no one would ask any question. Tai brought Matt in his room. There Matt cuddled up to Tai. Maybe now everything would be okay again. Tai didn't hate him and with his side Matt was sure that he would be able to get away from Sean, Dean and Kev. Before Tai closed his eyes he looked down at Matt. The blond had his eyes closed, it looked as if he was asleep. Tai signed and closed his eyes.  
  
During the night Tai woke up, `cause he felt a movement in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked down at Matt who was turning around restlessly. The poor boy looked as if he had a really bad nightmare and you could see that he wasn't in a good condition. Tai shook Matt gently, but it had no effect. After that Tai tried it again and again and finally Matt woke up. "You okay?", Tai asked, but he could see that noting was okay. Matt lay still and after some moments he nodded: "I think so." "Really?" "Mh-mh" "A nightmare? You want to talk about it?" "No." "Matt, you know that you can talk with me every time you want and about whatever you want, don't you?" "I know", this was the answer Tai hoped for. "Good, the you also know that I want to hear the truth sooner or later. I can wait, but I don't know if this would do you something good. Talk with me or somebody else", Tai said. "I know this Tai. But I don't want to talk about it right now", responded Matt. "If you think so", Tai said and opened his arms just wide enough for Matt to crawl in. "Come here." Matt obeyed and lay down again. Tai but his arms back around the slim waist and closed his eyes.  
  
Tai woke up and wanted to get up, but something held him down. The events from last night came back and made their way through Tais sleepy thoughts. Matt was with him and at the moment this was the most important thing. [AN: Right now I can't remember which day it should be... sorry] It was a schoolday and if Tai stayed in bed any longer he would miss school. Slowly he stroke through Matts blond hair. Whatever Sean, Dean and Kev did to his Yama Tai would make them pay. Nobody made his Yama suffer like that. Tais movement caused Matt to wake up. "Morning", Tai said and grinned at his new old boyfriend. Nobody could take him away again. Tai thought about Matts band members and anger was rising deep within him. He would visit these three figures today and make his point clear. In his thoughts Tai could imagine how Sean, Dean and Kev were bleeding and begging for forgiveness- just like Matt must have done the other day. "Morning", Matts voice brought Tai back to reality. "What are you think you're doing?", Tai asked as Matt got up. It was so nice to lay there like that with his love in his arms. "If we don't get up now, we'll miss school", Matt said and gathered his clothes. "School?", Tai didn't want to go, so he pulled the covers back over his body. "We could pretend that we're sick and stay in bed the whole day and do nothing. Sounds good?", Tai grinned. "I would love to, but I can't miss any more", Matt answered and closed the last few buttons from his shirt. "You really want to go to school? You don't look that good. I don't know what happened yesterday, but still you should...", Tai started, but Matt interrupted him. "I'm okay. I'll go." Tai groaned and rolled onto his side. Suddenly Matt pulled the covers back and Tais trouser landed on his face. "We're going to school. If you don't want to you can stay here. But I'm going to sit in this classroom at eight o'clock and I'll try to learn something." "AH! You're mean", Tai murmured, but he obeyed and dressed.  
  
After they were dressed they walked into the kitchen. Tais mother sat on a chair at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "Good morning, mum", Tai greeted. "Morning, Mrs. Yagami", Matt said and sat down. "Oh, morning, boys. I didn't knew that you stayed here last night", Mrs. Yagami said confused. Tai, who had his head in the fridge, looked up. He saw that Matt wasn't feeling well and so he started to explain: "Matt and I met yesterday and we thought that it would do us some good if he stayed the night. You weren't here so we couldn't ask." "I see. You had a nice day", Mrs. Yagami asked. "It was okay", Tai said. Worried he looked at Matt. Matt pretended that he didn't noticed. "That's good. I really want to know what you boys do the whole day in that room. It's so nice outside", Mrs. Yagami responded. Tai could remember very clearly what he and Matt did in his room, but it wouldn't fit into the situation. "Don't you have to go?", Tais mother asked. "Damn!", cursed Tai and jumped up. Matt did the same and they hurried out of the house. They had to stop at Matts place to get his stuff and exactly on time they arrived at school.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Was that okay? I just decided that there are only two parts I have left to write down. 


	11. Part 11

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.. Hey, I'm working really fast and I hope you enjoy this part as much as the others.  
  
Bandpractise  
  
The first lessons went by without something happening. But in third and fourth period Tais teacher got sick and went home. So Tai had some time to think about the things that happened. He had to wait in school, `cause later he had math and biology. Tai found a nice spot and sat down in the cafeteria. The lesson that wasn't taking place was one of the few he hadn't with Matt. Alone he sat on his chair and stared at a wall. He didn't want to sit down with the other students. Most of them he couldn't stand. In his mind he went over and over through the events from last week. 'Why looked Sean so worn out when he opened the curtains. And why did he have to close his zipper?', Tai asked himself when he, for the first time, thought about Sean and not about Matt. Then the thought hit him! Why hadn't he seen it? Sean, Dean and Kev raped Matt there was no doubt. Now Tais need to hurt them grew only stronger. And as if on clue one of his victims walked through the cafeteria over to the music-rooms.  
  
'Here we go, Sean. You're going to pay', Tai thought while he got up. He never saw the other students who stared at him when he stood up and followed Sean. The other boy walked in one of the music-rooms and Tai followed. Once inside Tai closed the door loudly. Sean turned around and when he saw Tai he smiled one of his evil smiles. "Stop that!", Tai hissed with anger. "What? What's wring Tai?", Sean asked, the boy didn't have a clue what Tai was up to. "Stop smiling, you know quite well what's wrong!", Tai said in a strange calm way, but inside of him there was chaos. "Hey, buddy! I don't know what's going on", responded Sean. Now Sean stood with his back against the wall and Tai was in the middle of the room, still glaring at the other boy. "Don't buddy me! Now I see through your lie about friendship and trust and stuff. And don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I only say : practice. Hm, something ringing up there? If you still don't know what I'm talking about then I can help you to get your thoughts together. I'm talking about Matt. I know what you and your friends did to him. I'm not as stupid as you think I am", Tai hissed in a whisper. The tone in which Tai spoke made Sean realized that he was in trouble, Tai could easily beat him up if he wanted to, and he sure wanted to do just that. "Never touch hi again or I'll come and see you", Tai said before he turned hit Sean in the stomach. Without another word Tai left the room and Sean, who lay on the fool holding his stomach, behind.  
  
Only some minutes after Tai left Dean and Kev found Sean on the floor. "Hey, Sean. We've seen Tai and he looked like- oh, shit", Dean was the first who saw Sean. "What happened?", Kev asked as he kneeled beside Sean and Dean. "He knows", Sean,, moaned in pain. "What?", Kev didn't understood what Sean wanted to say. "You don't mean he knows that we...?", Dean stammered. "Yeah. Our little friend knows what we did, he isn't as dumb as we thought", Sean said after he recovered a bit. "What should we do now?", Kev asked. He was scared that Tai might go to the police. "Our Blondie told him...", Sean murmured. "How could you know?", Dean asked. "oh, come on! Tai never figured it out alone what we did with Ishida. He never noticed anything and within an hour he suddenly knows what he we did. Oh, please! Tell me you aren't serious, Dean", Sean said. "Maybe you're right, but what when Tai goes to the police?", "he isn't going to do that. He told me that we should keep our hand off of Ishida. Nothing more. So.... what should we do?", Sean asked and the other two knew what he meant. "We'll pay them a visit", Dean and Kev said both at the same time. "Yeah, that's what I thought! And after that we'll show Yagami what happens if you try to mess around with us", Sean said while he thought about how many kicks and punches Tai could take before he'll break down and beg for forgiveness. There was only one way he could find out: He had to try it. "Maybe we're lucky and they're both over at Ishidas place", Kev said. "Okay, it's settled. After school we'll visit our two friends", Sean said and with that the rest of the day was planned.  
  
If Matt and Tai had known what the boys were up to they would have never gone home that day...  
  
TBC  
  
AN: See, there is only one part left! Review and tell me what you think, please! 


	12. Part 12

Bandpractise  
  
Disclaimer: I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I decided that it would be better to split it up. My spelling an grammar in this part might be somewhat horrible, `cause I wrote this at 3 o'clock in the morning, but I hope that it isn't that bad. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
  
Bandpractise  
  
  
  
The bell rang and the two free hours Tai had were over. The rest of the day Tai spend as close to Matt as possible. About his small visit in the music room Tai never told him. After school they went over to Matts apartment. Mr. Ishida wouldn't be there and that was a good sign, because Tai wanted to talk to Matt in private and with nobody there who could interrupt their conversation. He wanted to convince his boyfriend that he should go and tell the police or his dad about the things that happened. Otherwise Sean, Dean and Kev would walk around like nothing ever happened and Matt had to suffer in silence, only because he was too afraid to stand up against them. But Tai thought that there wasn't a punishment that would ever justify the things they did to his beloved Yama. Nothing could ever make it up.  
  
Matt and Tai sat on the couch in the living-room and saw one of these stupid talkshows Tai never really liked. Every now and then Tai would glance at Matt to make sure that he was okay. The plate with food Matt had made them stood still on the table and waited for one of the boys to take it and place it in the kitchen. Matt stared at the pictures, which made their way across the TV, without really noticing them. In his thoughts tai tried to begin a conversation with Matt, so that he could bring him to talk about the last days and weeks. Tai had tried many ways, but every time he came to the same conclusion: Completely wrong. He was too direct or he couldn't come to the point. And Tai wasn't about the be so bold to his friend. As soon as Matt made a move to get up, Tai focused his thoughts again. "What are you doing?', he asked and looked after Matt. "Can't you see it?", Matt sat while he placed the plate in the sink. Tai shrugged and turned back to the TV, but his thoughts already drifted back to the conversation he was about to begin. Matt sat down again and Tai decided that it was time for their talk. Prepared or not. Just as he wanted to speak Matt started to say something. "What is wrong?", he asked Tai and looked into his eyes. "What?", Tai responded. "I asked you: what's wrong?", the blond boy repeated his question. "There is nothing wrong. I should be the one to ask you this, not the other way. Why do you ask anyway that something isn't right?", it was Tais turn to ask. "Well. I just thought that you looked like it", Matt let his gaze drifted across the room. And then there was silence, only the noises from the TV make it bearable for the two of them not to talk. "Matt..?" "Hm?" "I have to ask you something." "What is it?" "I want you to talk to your father and I want that you go to the police", Tai said within one breath. Matt didn't look at him. "If you don't do it. Then I will do it", Tai said and hoped that he would get the effect out of Matt that he wanted, but his thoughts were proven wrong when the blond answered. "No", he said and looked away. "Why not?" "I don't want to." "I don't understand you! Why the hell not!? Tell me", Tai said, he noticed that he got louder than he had planned to. "I can't explain it. You would never understand it", Matt whispered. "Then try it. I can try to understand", Begged the brunet. "Do you think that it's so easy for me! I don't want it anymore, Tai!!", Matt barked and got up. Tai was so confused about this sudden outburst that he only watched Matt walk to his room and slam the door shut. The door was looked and this was the moment Tai was in this world again. As fast as he could he went over to Matts bedroom. "Matt? Open the door", Tai said and knocked. In his room Matt went through another door into his own bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. For a moment he watched his reflection, then he closed his eyes and opened the small cabin. He looked around and finally found what he was searching for. Carefully he took the small object out and looked at it. On the one hand he was glad that he had found what he was searching for, on the other hand he could feel the fear rising in him about the thing he had planned to do. But he had started it and now he couldn't turn back, could he? Matt heard Tais pleading voice and he started to wonder if this would come as a shock to Tai. 'Maybe not', he thought and went back to his room. In front of the door he sat down and looked at the small shining object. It looked so harmless, but it could cause a lot of damage if it was used right. Tai started to worry, he hadn't received any answers and Matts last statement went him through his head over and over again. It scared him. Matt wouldn't try to hurt himself, now would he? "Matt, open the door. I'm sorry.. Please come out", Tai pleaded through the door and hoped that his friend might do just that. Slowly Matt pressed the razorblade against the pale skin of his arm, only a little bit harder and everything would be over. Maybe Tai would be shocked to see all the blood flowing out under his door, but it wouldn't be that bad, he would get over it. "Matt, you're scarring me", Tai whispered. 'Scared? Why do I scare Tai?', Matt asked himself. The blade slipped from his grip down on the floor. It couldn't be possible. Tai was never scared, he must have heard wrong.... but maybe he heard right. "Why?", he asked. Tai was surprised to hear Matt answering his calls. "I'm afraid that you might do something that you'll regret later", Tai said. 'Regret? What could I regret?', on its own accord Matts hand touched the blade again and the sharp metal cut into the delicate skin. "Shit!", Matt loosened his grip. It didn't hurt that bad, he only didn't expected it. A small line of blood mad its way over Matts palm and dropped onto his shirt. "Matt? Everything okay?", tai asked and he hoped that the boy would answer him again. Matt saw the blood and looked at it. It came as a shock to him when he realized what he was about to do. This wasn't right and Tai didn't do anything to deserve something like that. Only because he was at a loss it didn't mean that Tai would have to suffer.  
  
It was simply wrong. Matt got up and unlocked the door. Tai stepped back and as soon as Matt opened the door he crushed the other boy against him. Carefully Matt put his arms around Tai and the two of them stood in the doorframe and embraced each other. "Never do this again, never ever", Tai whispered against Matts hair. For a moment neither of them knew what to say. "Will you go to the police?', Tai finally asked. He felt Matt nodding his head against his chest.  
  
"I don't think that he'll be able to do that", a third voice suddenly said.  
  
  
  
AN: There is just one chapter left. Tell me what you think.... Poor Yama. Who is the unknown person? 


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer. Im so sorry that it took me so long to update the fic. I hope that you're not too mad at me, but I had some problems and things to do and I never found the time towrite what I wanted. I tried several versions , but I was never really satisfied... I'm not really satisfied with this part either, but I thought that you wanted and deserved an ending

"I don't think that he'll do this", said a third voice.  
Tai let go of Matt and looked at the door.  
"You!?", he cried.  
"What do you want?! Get out!" Matt leaned against the wall and held his injured hand to stop the blood from flowing.  
"When you say so", the man said.  
"Matt, you stay here and I'll take care of this", Matt could see that Tai din;t want to hear anything in response.  
Tai stepped forwards and grabbed the persons arm and dragged him out of the door.  
"I;m not scared of you, Kev", Tai said when he wanted to throw Kev out, but another hand got a hold of his neck and pressed down.  
Tai let go of Kev and grabbed the hand that threatened to stop him from breathing.  
"Let go!" Tai looked over to the other person who spoke.  
Dean came with Matt into the living room.  
With a well aimed punch Dean knocked Matt out.  
"Matt?", Tai couldn't do anything, because Kev got a hold of his hands.  
Dean put Matt onto the couch and turned to Tai and his two friends.  
"Well, well. You convinced Matty- boy to go to the police.... how stupid of you, Tai. We can't let this happen...", Dean said and his calm voice sent shivers down Tais spine.  
"Am I right, boys?", Dean asked and his friends nodded in agreement.  
Tai couldn't see the grin on Seans and Kevs faces.  
"What shall we do with our little friend over here", Dean said and pointed at Tai, "to make him understand tha twe mean what he said?" Dean scratched his chin just to show that he was trying to think over something really terrible.  
He knew exactly what he wanted to do with Tai, but Dean wanted to enjoy this moment.  
Tai reached a point where he stared to get really nervous, he couldn't do anything to prevent Sean, Dean and Kevs actions.  
He was sure that he could knock one out, maybe two of them, but three?  
Tai looked at the couch and saw that Matt was still unconscious.  
Dean followed Tais view: "Don;t worry, Blondie will get what he deserves soon enough." "Don;t get Matt into this, he hasn't done anything", Tai tried to sound brave, but he heard his voice wavering.  
"You heard that? He said, that Blondie has nothing to do with this hole thing. I think that someone doesn't understand: Everything centers around him", Dean laughed.  
Tai knew that he told them nonsense, Dean was right: Everything is about Matt.  
"Shall we?", Kev asked.  
"Jepp", answered Sean.  
For a moment Kev let go off Tai, but as soon as Kev left Sean was there to take his place.  
The boy grabbed Tais wrists and twisted them behind his back.  
The pain made Tai cry out, he wasn't prepared for such a harsh action.  
"Oh, does it hurt?", Sean asked.  
"Just wait until we're finished with you. Believe me Tai, you don't know what pain really is", Kev grinned.  
Kev grabbed Seans hand and twisted it further behind Tais back. Tai's pain was unbearable.  
When Dean hit Tai in the stomach the brunette forgot the pain in his arm and back.  
Dean and Kev kicked Tai all over until he couldn't look straight anymore.  
His face was red with blood and his lip was split.  
The red blood flowed into the carped.  
Beep! Beep!  
"What the heck?!", Dean cried as if he was afraid of being caught.  
Even Tai stopped moaning in pain and looked around.  
Where did that come from?  
"Blondie!!", Kev cried happily as he pointed at Matt who was wide awake by now.  
"What have you done?", Dean asked, he let go off Tai and went over to where Matt was sitting on the couch.  
Matt didn't dare to breath, Dean looked really mad.  
"Nothing", he whispered and tried to find a way out.  
But there was nothing he could do: Dean was approaching him and he backed away until his back hit the wall.  
Matt was trapped.  
"I'll ask you again: What have you done", he grabbed Matt with both of his hands around the blonds neck.  
Matt tried to break out of Deans deathgrip, but there was no use in even trying it.  
"N-Nothing", Matt was able to say just before Dean slammed his head against the wall with full force.  
The blond tried to catch his breath.  
Dean threw him into the small glass table that stood in the middle of the living-room.  
The glass broke and some of the pieces cut through Matts cloths and into the boys back.  
Blood was running out of the new wounds and onto the ground.  
Dean still stood from where he had thrown Matt through the table.  
Kev and Sean just looked at the whole thing with a smirk plastered onto their faces.  
Tai was speechless.  
The other two boys looked at each other and shrugged, they started beating Tai again.  
Dean followed Matt who was able to stand again on quivering legs.  
The tall boy just had to slap Matt across the face and the blond was taken down again.  
This time one of Deans boots found it's was onto Matts back.  
Sean let go off Tais arms and came over to Kev and together they tried to beat tai senseless.  
When Tai tried to get up Sean kicked his legs away.  
Again Tai found himself on the ground next to the chest of drawers.  
What happened next came unexpected to Sean and Kev.  
Tai grabbed the bag which lay next to him and hit Kev with as much force as possible over the head.  
Kev cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. The boy hit his head on a chair and was out cold.  
"What the ..?", Sean took a step back.  
Now he wasn't so sure about putting up with Tai alone.  
Tai managed to get back up.  
"You'll pay for this", Sean growled and jumped at Tai.  
When he had to fight he would do it as best as he could.  
Sean tried to punch Tai, but Tai managed to avoid the fist and within the movement he was able to punch Sean right into the face.  
Tai could feel the bone breaking under his hand.  
His victim sank to his knees.  
Even if he wanted to do something, Tai wasn't able to move anymore.  
This attack took all his strength.  
Dean never looked at the whole scene.  
He was to occupied with torturing the poor blonde.  
Slowly Kev came back to reality.  
Dean choose this moment to look his friends, when he saw that Kev was back he turned back to Matt.  
"Bye, bye blondie", he laughed.  
The apartment door flung open just as Dean wanted to hit the blond boy. A small group of policemen came running into the apartment.  
Dean was so shocked that he forgot how to move when the police man aimed a gun at his head.  
"Don't move", the man said calmly Meanwhile Kev and Sean got arrested by two other policemen. Next to tai another man was kneeling .  
"What is going on?", Mr Ishida stood in front of the open door and stared at the whole scene.  
A policemen walked up to him. "Matt!Tai!", the man said as he saw his son, now he didn't understood anything anymore.  
"I would guess that you are the father", the man said as he eyes Mr Ishida. "Yes, what happened?" He ignored the man and kneeled next to his son.  
"Matt? Are you okay?", he asked.  
Matt tried to smile: "it's not that bad." Tai nodded , but he could feel every muscle inside of him.  
Matt and Tai were brought to the next hospital.  
Mr. Ishida wanted to go to, but there wasn't enough room for him in the car, so he had to go on his own.  
As he wanted to get into his car a policemen came up to him.  
"Mr Ishida?" "Yeah?" "I need to talk to you." "Okay", he said even if he just wanted to go to the hospital.  
"What happened?", he asked the man.  
"This is exactly what I wanted to ask you. We thought that you might know what happened.  
Ten minutes ago we got a call and someone said that there was a robbery at your place. When we arrives at the apartment we heard a scream and broke the door. You already know the rest", the policeman explained.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help you.!" "Well, if you say so. I guess that we'll see each other at the hospital." In recordtime arrived Mr Ishida at the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell me where my son is, Matt Ishida?", he asked a nurse.  
The woman seemed to think about the question before she said: " I can't help you sir, but you could ask someone at the information desk." Within five minutes Mr Ishida got the wanted information and arrived at Matts room.  
He knocked at the door and when he got no response he carefully opened the door.  
"Matt? Tai?" "Over here", he could hear Tais voice coming from his right.  
When he took a closer look at the small room he saw that one of the two beds was empty. Tai said, with his arm around Matt, on Mats bed.  
2ow are you?", Mr Ishida asked.  
"It's okay", was Tais response.  
"What happened?" asked Mr Ishida.  
"That's really difficult to explain..." "Try me." "Okay..... Sean , Dean, and Kev, the police took them... well they..."it was hard for Tai to speak it aloud.  
He himself couldn't really believe what had happened.  
"What did the do?" "Well.. theyrapedMattandnobodynoticedandwhenIfoundoutwhathappeneditwastoolateandtheygotus" Tai said the words without breathing "What?! Oh my god .. is that really true?" Tai nodded and looked at Matt.  
"And I noticed nothing. What a father I am..." "It's not your fault. Nobody noticed"tai tried to lift the weight from Mr ishidas shoulders.  
"Maybe your right Tai .. maybe your right..." "How long will it take until we can go home?", Tai tried to change the subject.  
It was their fault and nobody else had done anything wrong. They would have a long time to think about their actions.  
"I don't know. I'll go and ask if you want me to. I'll be right back.", the man said and left the room.  
Tai started to play with one of Matts blond locks, everything he cared for at the moment was Matt. Nobody would hurt him here. His own pain forgotten Tai closed his eyes.

How long he slept he didn't know, but when he opened his eyes he could see that the sun was about to rise.  
Tai tried to sit up, but the pain and something on his chest stopped him from moving too much.  
The events from yesterday came crashing back down on him.  
"Matt?", he murmured without really expecting an answer.  
Tai looked around.  
In a chair next to them Mr Ishida slept peacefully.  
A movement in his arms caused Tai to forget about the elder man.  
Matt was about to wake up.  
"Morning." "Morning", a sleepy Matt answered.  
As soon as Matt saw his dad in the chair next to them he tried to get up and out of tais arms.  
"Matt, it's okay .. he knows." "but .." "Shh . Your father is still asleep." "And...?" "Nothing." „Hm ?" "he said nothing", Tai whispered.  
"Nothing?" "Nothing." "but...", Matt stopped because his father stirred in his sleep.  
"Matt? Tai?", Mr Ishida opened his eyes .. „How are you guys?" "It's okay, I think" was the blonds answer. "And you? You slept the night in a chair." "I must have fallen asleep, but I have good news for you. In a few days you can come home." The rest of the day was spent with friends or family or police.  
In the evening Matt and Tai were alone again.  
"You know what i don't understand?", Tai asked.  
"No." "I don't understand how the police found us..." "i called them." "You called them? When?" "I called them and the stupid thing had to beep..." So this was the noise Sean and the others heared during their stay at the Ishida residence.  
"Now I understand much more..."

After four long days the boys could leave the hospital.  
When they got home Matt sat down on the couch.  
Somebody had taken care of the chaos and everything looked like nothing had happened.  
Mr Ishida had to work again, he couldn't allow himself to take too many days off. "What o we do now", Tai asked.  
"Don;t know .." Tai took the remote control and started zapping through the channels.  
He took Matt in his arms and after they found a comfortable position Tai found a movie that was watchable.  
After some time Tai couldn't suspress the noise coming from his tummy.  
"Hungry", Matt asked.  
"Only a little, I'll go an see what you got."

Tai came bak into the living-room.  
The movie was over and Matt was asleep on the couch.  
Tai lifted his weightless partner from the couch and walked with him in his arms over to Matts bedroom.  
Gently he layed Matt on the bed.  
Carefully as not to wake him he slipped under the covers and took Matt back in his arms.  
His last thoughts before sleep overtook him was the Matt was finally save and that they would overcame every barrier in their lives

The end

It was a pleasure to write this and I hope that you all enjoyed the fic.  
I want to apologize again, that it took me so long to finish this, but I had some ups and downs during this time and I never felt like writing. I hope that the last part of the fic wasn't that bad. I tried to keep the level up, but I think that I fail during some passages... 


End file.
